


A walk in the park

by Explorer67



Category: Allie Novak - Fandom, Bea Smith - Fandom, Wentworth (TV), ballie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explorer67/pseuds/Explorer67
Summary: While taking a walk in a park, lonely divorcee Bea Smith has a chance encounter with a beauitiful blonde. Will she open herself up to love?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction. Please be kind. Hope you enjoy.

“Jax! Jax!! Come back. Come on boy. Good boy.”

The excited young Pitbull came bouncing back to Bea. “You are a naughty dog.” Bea said with a look of concern. “Your Moms would be upset with me if I lost track of you on your first day with me.”

Bea was dog sitting for her best friend Franky. Franky and her girlfriend Bridget were on vacation in the Caribbean for the week. It wasn’t the best timing since Jax was still a puppy and learning the ropes on how to be a good city dog.  He was still training, but the women had already booked their trip ages ago, so Bea was nice enough to step in and dog sit for the week. Bea had never had a dog so this was all new to her.

Bea had plenty of time to dog sit since the university she taught Art History at was still on summer break. Bea had been teaching at New York University for the past 12 years. Teaching was her passion but she also enjoyed drawing and painting. Bea’s adult life had not been ideal. She got pregnant when she was 20 and was forced to marry Harry because of family pressure. The marriage was not a good one. Harry never wanted to marry Bea but was also pressured by his family. They both had their separate lives after a few years. Harry had girlfriends that Bea knew about. In the beginning, she was upset and confronted him. He always denied his cheating. After a while she just lost interest in Harry and their marriage. She had the vital role of taking care of their daughter Debbie which was the only positive in their marriage. For Bea, Debbie was her priority and their marriage became one of convenience. Bea was able to get her Masters in Fine Art while raising Debbie. She had hoped in the future that she could divorce Harry and live her life with her daughter. The day finally came a few years after Bea got a job at NYU. She was then able to make a decent living so she finally said enough is enough and divorced him. Harry was just fine with this. They agreed that Bea would have full custody of Debbie but Bea had also agreed that they would remain in New York City so Harry could still be a part of Debbie’s life. Debbie was now 18 and had just started attending Boston University. She was a happy girl with a fiery temper, something she inherited from her Mom.  The years since her divorce were lonely for Bea. She had her friends and Debbie occupying her time but she longed for that special person. She did date from time to time. There were always men interested in her and her friends set her up on blind dates, but she really did not connect with anyone. After a while she made a pact with herself to try and focus on other things and let fate take its course. If she was meant to be with someone, the universe would get them together. In the meantime, Bea concentrated on her career, getting into shape and raising her daughter.

 

It was a beautiful morning and Allie was taking her dog Bowie for a walk in Central Park. A morning ritual Allie really enjoyed. The park was buzzing with dogs and their owners at this time of the day. Allie lived on the Upper West side in Manhattan. A lovely neighborhood filled with restaurants, shops, beautiful brownstone buildings and of course Central Park. Paradise for both humans and dogs in the busy city.

Allie had been walking her dog Bowie when she heard a woman scream

“Jax! Jax!! Come back. Come on boy. Good boy.”

Her head turned in the direction. She almost dropped Bowie’s leash when she saw this stunningly beautiful red head dressed in ripped skinny black jeans and a black tank top.  Her raspy voice echoing through the air made Allies stomach feel like butterflies were moving inside her.  Allie had never seen her at the park before. Suddenly, Bowie barked and her attention was pulled away. He was trying to lead her to the path where a squirrel made a dash up an old oak tree. When Allie got her bearings back she looked for the beautiful redhead but she had disappeared. Disappointed by this, she frowned and thought to herself

“Maybe she’s new to the neighborhood and will be here tomorrow. I’ll have to keep an eye out for that gorgeous creature.” A wicked smile forming on her face.

With this thought, Allie started making her way back to her apartment. She needed to get ready for work. Allie worked at a gallery downtown in SOHO. She loved her job managing the space and helping with the shows. She had been working there for 3 years. She had her Bachelors in Fine arts from Smith College. Allie was originally from Connecticut, but moved to NYC after college in hopes of finding a job in her field. She had first moved to NY with her former girlfriend Rachael. They lived together for several years and had met in college. Rachael had a wandering eye so this was something that Allie would not put up with. When she caught Rachael in their bed with a blonde one afternoon when Allie came home unexpectedly, all hell broke loose and Rachael was asked to pack up her bags and get out of the apartment. The lease was in Allie’s name so Rachael had no choice in the matter. Allie was heartbroken. Rachael had been Allie’s first long term committed relationship. Rachael tried to win Allie back over time but Allie would have none of it.

Allie knew she was gay at an early age and had dated girls throughout her teenage years. After Rachael, Allie attempted to date but had not really gotten over the cheating and still had some feelings for Rachael despite what had happened. She decided not to go down that road again. After that, Allie had a tough time committing to anyone. She did some therapy which helped her, but she wanted to remain on her own for a while. Nine months had passed since their relationship had ended.

There were plenty of women interested. To put it simply, Allie was gorgeous. Her blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and her raw charisma enticed just about everyone. Male and female admirers were always around.

As Bea headed back to her apartment with Jax she thought about how her daughter Debbie was settling in at University. She would be skyping with her this evening and hoped she was finding new friends and enjoying herself. Now that Debbie was out of the house Bea wondered what she would do with all of her spare time.  Since Harry was little help, she had been so focused for so long raising Debbie by herself. Now she felt a little lonely; when Franky needed a dog sitter Bea jumped at the chance to take care of their furry baby. Bea thought she would take Jax back to the park in the early evening before it got dark. There was a dog run area that she saw on her way out of the park;  it would give Jax a chance to really burn off that puppy energy.

Bea filled that day with various shopping errands and read a book while sitting on her balcony in the afternoon. Before she knew it, the day had passed and she was ready to take Jax out for another walk.

Allie had a very busy day at the art gallery. She managed to get out not too late and was really looking forward to her evening walk with Bowie in the park. Bowie had a dog walker take him out during the day so that Allie didn’t have to worry about any messy accidents if she ran late from work.

Bea entered the park walking towards the field by the iconic castle in Central Park. She felt relaxed hearing the sound of birds sing their evening songs. A relief from the daily sounds of the busy city. Jax was pulling her towards the pond that is right below the castle.

“Hold your horses Jax, where are you taking me?”

Jax was on a mission. He had spotted this little dog that was sniffing around the grass that lead up to the pond. He pulled Bea hard and then he broke loose. Bea started running after Jax calling out his name frantically.

 

Allie was walking with Bowie by the pond when all of a sudden this dog came barreling down upon them catching both Allie and Bowie off guard. Allie could see this women running toward them calling out

“Jax! Get back here!”

Allie couldn’t believe her eyes. It was the hot red head from this morning. A smile crept up on her face as Bea approached them frantically apologizing as she grabbed Jax’s leash. 

“That’s twice in one day that this guy has gotten away from me. I’m so sorry I hope he didn’t startle you. I’m dog sitting for friends while they are on vacation and this is the first time I’ve taken care of a dog. Looks like I need some puppy training as well.”

Bea looked up at the woman in front of her. She saw this beautiful smile start to spread across her face.

“No problem, he sure is a good-looking dog. I love Pitbulls. I can give you some tips if you need any help with training.” Bea felt a blush start to creep up on her face. This woman before her had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to dance in the evening light as she spoke. Allie had noticed the blush that came across Bea’s face and just smiled warmly giving Bea a moment to compose herself.

“Oh, that’s really nice of you to offer. My name is Bea by the way.”

“Hi Bea, I’m Allie --- it’s very nice to meet you”.

She extended her hand out to Bea and Bea moved closer to shake it. Allies skin was so soft and warm and she had a firm handshake.  As they touched, a tingle ran down Bea’s body.

“My dog’s name is Bowie. He’s a rescue dog. I’ve had him for a year.”

“Jax is also a rescue dog.  My friends Franky and Bridget  adopted him about a month ago. He’s a real handful but they love him and wouldn’t trade him for anything.”

Allie smiled warmly at Bea. Jax was trying to get Bowie to play with him. He would jump at him trying to get Bowie to chase him. Bowie seemed to be enjoying Jax’s company so Allie suggested they walk to the dog run and let them play together in the enclosed area. Bea and Allie had been chatting most of the time as the dogs played. They kept the conversation light, mostly about the dogs. Allie offering dog training tips for Bea to try. Bea only had Jax for the week until Franky and Bridget returned, but she told Allie she would try some of the techniques that she had recommended.

After about an hour of fun, the two dogs had burned off a lot of their puppy energy and were ready to go home for some dinner and a nap. They all started heading out of the park. Allie didn’t want to say goodbye yet. She felt at ease with Bea and she was very attracted to her. She had not felt this pull towards anyone since Rachael. She had no idea if Bea was interested but suspected there might be some attraction since Bea blushed earlier when their eyes first met. Allie didn’t even know if Bea was gay or straight. Allie decided to take a chance and offer Bea her business card.

“Umm, Bea it was really nice meeting you. I hope to see you again. Here is my business card if you would like to grab a coffee sometime.”

Now it was Allie’s turn to blush as Bea looked into her eyes and smiled brightly.

“That would be great Allie. I would really like that.”

Bea didn’t know where that came from. She was usually quite reserved when she met someone new. Bea wasn’t even into women but there was something about Allie that made her feel warm and comfortable. She decided to take a leap of faith and go out of her comfort zone. Bea reached over taking the card from Allie’s hand. Their fingers brushed against each other and Allie giggled as Bea smiled and looked down at the ground. Bea tucked the card in her pants and said goodbye. They both walked off in different directions with their dogs in tow.

 

Bea got back to her apartment and after feeding  Jax she changed into her night sleep shorts and t-shirt and sat down on the couch. She was planning on skyping Debbie in a few minutes. She smiled when she looked down and saw Jax stretched out sleeping in front of the fireplace with his favorite squeaky toy next to him. She pulled out her phone and took a photo, sending it to Franky and Bridget. After texting Debbie that she was home and ready for their skype session, she wandered over to her desk and sat in front of her laptop. The call came in shortly.

“Hey Mom!”

“Hi Darling! You look great. I miss your beautiful face. How is everything? ”

“Mom, I really love it here. I have a great roommate named Lindsey. We’ve been hanging out and having a lot of fun.”

They talked about how Debbie was getting used to University life. She had never been away from home this long but seemed to be adjusting just fine. Classes would be starting soon.

“Mom, So what’s new with you? How is the dog sitting going?”

“I’m really enjoying it. Jax is good company. We have been spending time in Central Park but he managed to get away from me a couple of times. He broke loose and ran toward this dog that was sniffing the grass by the pond at the castle. I managed to catch up to him thank goodness.”

“Oh, he sounds like a handful.” Debbie laughed.

“I met this nice women who gave me some basic training tips.”

“Good to hear you are making friends. I was a bit worried leaving you on your own. I’ve also asked Franky to keep an eye on you.”

“Lovely to know my teenage daughter is trying to manage her Mom’s free time!”

“Someone has to! But seriously, I do want you to try and get out there and meet new people, and maybe even start dating. I worry about you. I know you have held back while raising me, but now I’m out of the house and … I just want you to be happy Mom.” Debbie said sincerely.

“Debbie, I love you very much and I appreciate your concern, but I want you to concentrate on your studies and enjoy your college experience. I will be just fine.”

They spoke for a little bit longer and planned to skype again in the next couple of weeks.

Bea sat back on the couch and her mind wandered to the blonde she met in the park that evening. She was very nice and stunningly beautiful. She shook her head in disbelief thinking how she blushed when their eyes met and Allie noticed. She hasn’t had that kind of reaction to someone in a very long time. She felt like a teenager. When she met Harry, they hit it off and she was attracted to him but she never had this kind of reaction before. Bea has had admirers over the years but all of her attention went to raising her daughter. She had felt so defeated in many ways choosing to live with Harry for so long knowing he was cheating on her. She was angry about that part of her life, but to her, getting her degree and finding a solution to leave was what she had to do. Now she was a self-sufficient women with a wonderful daughter. She was extremely proud of that part of her life.

Bea thought to herself that maybe she would get together with Allie and see how things went. She wasn’t sure that a physical relationship was what she wanted despite the pull she had when thinking about Allie’s lovely eyes and beautiful body. If that wasn’t in the cards, she would at least have made a friend. Bea then remembered that she had put Allie’s business card in her pant pocket and had thrown the pants into the laundry. After retrieving them, she pulled out the card.

“Allie Novak, Manager at Sonia Stevens Gallery SOHO NY”   
“Wow,”  Bea thought to herself, “ …we do have something in common – Art.”

She placed the card in her nightstand drawer. She settled down on her bed and switched on the TV catching up on the local news. Jax came galloping in and jumped on her bed. He put his head on her lap looking for a pet. Bea thought to herself she would text Allie tomorrow. Her eyes grew heavy and she started to fall asleep. Images of a blonde haired beauty popping into her head. About an hour later, Jax was pawing at her and whining a little. She woke up startled realizing that he needed another walk before bedtime. She threw on some clothes and they headed out so Jax could have a quick bathroom break.

When they returned, Bea had the urge to text Allie. She picked up her phone and took a deep breath.

 

“Hi Allie, it’s Bea … you remember the woman with the pitbull you met this evening. I know it’s late and I hope I didn’t disturb you. Would you like to grab some coffee sometime this week? I saw on your card that you work at an Art Gallery. I never mentioned this, but I teach Art History at NYU and would love to talk about your work at the gallery.”

A few minutes passed and Bea heard a ding from her phone.

“Hi Bea! So glad to hear from you. I would love to have a coffee with you this week. My schedule is pretty open on Wednesday. I’ll be at work that day, but I can meet you anywhere.”

“Wednesday sounds good. I have an administrative meeting in the morning, so what about 3 PM? I would love to see where you work if that’s ok.  I could come meet you at your job and we could get a coffee around there.”

“That works for me. I’ll send you an the address of a great coffee shop near my job. We can stop at the gallery afterwards. Looking forward to seeing you on Wednesday. ;)"

Bea smiled as she put her phone down and settled under the covers. Jax snuggled next to her and they shortly fall asleep.  
Allie can’t believe that Bea has contacted her so soon and she is so excited about their coffee date. Well, she’s not sure it’s a date but at least she has the chance to find out if Bea might be interested. She flicks off her light and settles in, Bowie tucked in next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and kudos. I thought I would post this chapter early.

Allie got up early the next morning. She knew she would have a very busy day. She didn’t have time to take Bowie to the park so they had a quick walk around the block instead. She texted her dog walker Liz and asked if she was able to take Bowie out this afternoon to the park. Liz readily agreed and Allie felt less guilty about cutting out their morning walk to the park.

Allie spent the morning going over her work emails about the next show she would be putting together at the gallery. A renowned eccentric artist named Joan Ferguson was chosen for the next show. She had heard many stories about this woman. She was extremely talented and her work was very sought after. It was a huge deal that she would be working with her. Joan’s work was much darker than what the gallery was used to displaying. Sonia was extremely happy about the upcoming show and she was counting on Allie to make it all work. Allie was very pleased that Sonia was letting her take full control of the exhibit. Sonia had placed a lot on her shoulders, but Allie was happy for the chance.

 

Bea spent a couple of hours at her gym. She was in excellent physical condition. She had her routine of cardio and then always did a little weight training. Staying in shape made her mind feel strong as well as her body. After the gym, she showered and had an bite to eat at home and then decided to take Jax out to Central Park again. It was early afternoon when they entered the park. She strolled down the path with Jax in tow. He needed to smell everything along the way and say hello to everyone that passed by. He was such a flirt just like one of his moms, namely Franky.

Franky Doyle was Bea’s best friend. They had known each other since high school. Franky was a police officer and she loved her job. She had excelled as a street cop but had higher aspirations. She took the civil service test to become a part of the Evidence Collection unit where she would collect and preserve evidence found at a crime scenes. Franky was a real character. She loved women and felt the need to flirt with nearly every attractive women that came her way. It was innocent flirting for the most part. Franky had many girlfriends since Bea knew her. She tended not to get serious with any of them. That was until she meet Bridget Westfall. Bridget was an orthopedic surgeon, and Franky had met her when she had broken her arm after falling off of a ladder 2 years ago. Franky was instantly smitten with Bridget. Bridget didn’t pay Franky much attention at first. She thought Franky was adorable but she pegged her as a serial flirt. After a few visits of follow up care for her arm, Franky was able to convince Bridget to have a coffee with her. The rest is history and Franky has never been happier. They moved in together nine months after their first date.

Bea continued walking into the park headed to the field by the castle. She thought about Allie and how much she was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. All of a sudden she heard this dog barking behind her.  Jax started to pull her in that direction and then she saw Bowie being led down the path by an older blonde women. Jax saw his new buddy Bowie and was dragging Bea in the same direction.

“Hi“ Bea said to the women in front of her,  “Hello Bowie, looks like Jax is happy to see you again. I’m Bea by the way. Jax and Bowie had a play date yesterday and I guess they missed each other.”

“Hi there. I’m Liz. I walk Allie’s dog when she needs me. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you Liz. Actually I’m doing the same for friends of mine. I have Jax for the week while they are on vacation.”

The two women walked and talked around the path that surrounds the ballfield just past the castle. Bea really liked Liz. She seemed very maternal and put Bea at ease. Liz told her some really funny stories about her experience as a dog walker in the city and had Bea in tears by the end of the walk. They parted and Bea hoped she would run into Liz again. 

 

It was finally Wednesday and Allie woke up in the best mood. She had been anxious to see Bea since she received her text Monday evening. She almost texted her after Liz told her that Bea was in the park on Tuesday and the dogs had another play date. Liz had spoken highly of Bea and took an instant liking to her. Allie seemed excited when she found out Liz had met Bea in the park. Liz picked up on this and teased Allie a bit saying someone has a crush on a certain redhead. Allie denied it but Liz knew Allie well and she had a hunch that the young blonde had a crush. She understood. Bea was quite a beautiful woman and Liz was there when Allie went through her breakup with Rachael. Allie was a mess for a long time and seeing Allie light up at the mention of the redhead definitely was a good sign as far as Liz was concerned. She would stop teasing her for now.

 

Bea arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes before three and got a table on the side where it was a little more private. She didn’t have to wait long. Allie walked in and spotted Bea right away. A huge grin washed over Allie’s face as she locked eyes with the redhead. Allie thought to herself how sexy Bea looked in her white button down shirt and blue jeans. Bea got up to greet Allie. She wasn’t sure how to approach her. Allie sensing her hesitancy grabbed Bea and gave her a hug. Bea’s heart began to beat rapidly at first but she relaxed as she felt Allie’s warm body press against her. She inhaled the faint aroma of perfume from Allie’s neck as she pulled away.

“What can I get for you?” Allie asked.

“Oh, thank you. I’ll have a cappuccino.”

After a few minutes, Allie made her way back to the table holding the two drinks. Bea had managed to stay calm in the meantime.

“The next one is on me, ” Bea said.

“Yes boss.” Allie winks at Bea and Bea just smiled back.

“So I heard you met Liz my dog walker yesterday at the park.”

“Yes, we had a nice time getting to know each other. Lovely lady.” Bea said.

“She’s been a lifesaver for me when I get tied up at work. So glad to have found someone so reliable. We have also become good friends. She reminds me of my mom sometimes.”

“Yes, I felt the same way about her, very maternal. So Allie, tell me about your job at the gallery.”

Allie proceeded to tell Bea all about her job and her experiences working with Sonia Stevens. Although Allie studied Art and minored in Business, Sonia has really trained her for the real world. Allie told Bea about how Sonia has allowed her to fly solo with the next art exhibit that will be at the gallery. Bea saw how Allie’s pure enthusiasm took over as she went into more detail about what she does at the gallery. Next, Bea talks about working at NYU and teaching. Bea loves her job and anyone can see this by listening to Bea speak.

Bea makes a reference to her ex-husband Harry and Allie takes a chance hoping she is not being too invasive and asks a personal question.  

“So how long have you been divorced Bea?”

“It’s been eight years since we split. We were married for ten years before that. Harry was a cheater and after a while I just could not put up with it. I had a plan to leave the marriage once I got a job but I needed to finish my education first. I feel like I wasted a part of my life on a lousy marriage but I did what I needed to do so that Debbie and I could move on,” Bea says with a small smile.

“Bea, I think you did what was necessary. Cheaters will always be cheaters. My ex-girlfriend also cheated on me. We were together for years and I found her in bed one afternoon with some blonde chick, ” Allie said with disgust.

The conversation flows easy for the next hour. They talked about Bea’s marriage and her daughter Debbie and Allie’s relationship with Rachael. Allie is surprised that Bea has an eighteen year old daughter. She thought she was younger, but doesn’t mind the eight year difference. Age doesn’t mean anything to Allie. Both women are enjoying each other’s company. Bea feels very comfortable with Allie. She rarely opens up to people so quickly. There’s  just something about Allie that keeps pulling Bea in. It doesn’t hurt that she has this sensual air about her that seems to draw Bea in. Eventually Allie suggests that they go to the gallery. The walk only takes a few minutes. The last show had finished a few days ago and the art was taken off the walls and packed up for shipping. Allie showed Bea around. They wander to the back where Allie shows Bea her office. Bea walks in and is impressed with the beautiful office filled with plants and posters from past art exhibits. Bea turns around about to say something when she bumps into Allie who was directly behind her. The front of their bodies brushed  together. Allie did not step back and Bea looked into Allie’s eyes. Bea’s breath hitches as Allie leans in and gently kisses her. She smiles into the kiss as she feels Bea slowly reciprocate. The kiss starts out innocent but soon turns passionate. Allie reaches behind Bea and pulls her in closer. Bea moves in feeling a tingling sensation shoot down her body heading straight to her core. Bea pulls back after a moment in a flustered state.

“I’m sorry. I ….” Bea says.

“No Bea, I’m sorry. You’re just so sexy I couldn’t resist. Sorry if I overstepped, ” she says with a smile.

Bea blushes at the compliment.

“No it’s fine. It’s just that I haven’t kissed anyone in a while and I was taken by surprise.”

“So was it okay?” Allie smirks.

Bea giggles and nods her head.

“Can I kiss you again?” Allie asks.

Bea moves forward and presses her lips against Allie gently. This time the kiss stays gentle. They break apart and Allie takes Bea’s hand.

“That was really nice. I could get used to doing that more often,” she smiles and winks at Bea.

Bea giggles again.

“I would like that,” Bea replies with a big smile.

Allie was about to lean in again and kiss Bea but she heard footsteps coming down the hall. They break apart and Allie turns around and sees Sonia coming towards Allie’s office.

“Hi Sonia. This is a friend of mine -- Bea Smith. Bea this is Sonia Stevens.”

The elegantly dressed petite brunette reaches out to shake Bea’s hand.

“So nice to meet you Bea.”

“Likewise, ” Bea says as she shakes Sonia’s hand.

The women chat a while about the next show that will be presented at Sonia’s gallery, the renowned artist Joan Ferguson. After a while Sonia excuses herself and leaves the two women alone in Allie’s office.

“Close call,” Allie laughs. “Almost caught by the boss making out.”

Bea loves to hear Allie laugh. Allie has such warmth about her. It’s intoxicating and Bea needs more.

“I’d love to take you out to dinner sometime. Are you free this weekend?” Allie asks.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I am free,” Bea grins. “Saturday works for me if that’s okay.”

“Perfect.”

Bea agrees to let Allie pick her up at her apartment at 6:30 on Saturday. They both love Italian food and there is a new restaurant that is in the neighborhood that Allie has wanted to try so they agree on that. Bea says her goodbyes with a quick peck on the lips and sets off back uptown. She feels light and carefree. A smile seems to be permanently plastered on her face. She is glad that she decided to take a chance with Allie. It’s been a long time since she has had these feelings and it feels so good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Hope you enjoy this next chatpter. It was fun to write.

Bea couldn’t believe the week was nearly over and Jax would be going back to Franky and Bridget today. She was supposed to bring him over Saturday afternoon. They were arriving in the late morning so she had arranged to drop Jax off at 2:00. She would still have plenty of time to figure out what to wear for her date that evening with Allie.

Jax had a walk in the park in the morning. Bea was hoping to see Allie and Bowie but the blonde was nowhere in sight. They strolled the usual route, Bea thinking she would miss their little walks. She would let the woman know that she was always available to dog sit if they needed someone. They returned to the apartment and a few hours later Bea gathered Jax’s toys and bowls and they headed over to Franky and Bridget’s place which was six blocks away from her. They lived in a lovely Brownstone building on the first floor that had a back yard. Bea had helped landscape the backyard with Franky when they first bought the Brownstone. There was a small patch of green grass and bushes along the sides that ran along the fences. A fountain that looked like it could have come from Italy was the center piece of the yard. A raised deck was put in so Bridget could use this space to meditate and it also served as a party space. She had a fairly stressful job as an orthopedic surgeon so this relaxing ritual really helped at times.

They arrived at the apartment just after 2:00 and as soon as the door opened Jax jumped up and nearly knocked down the tattooed brunette. He licked her face and began jumping around. Franky loved it. She missed him so much. Bridget came out of the kitchen and Jax ran to her barking and trying to lick her wherever he could reach.

They all sat down and talked about their wonderful vacation in the Caribbean. Franky pulled out her phone and showed Bea some pictures of their vacation. It looked so beautiful. The women had rented a house off of a private secluded beach. Franky had wanted to do something special for Bridget since their two year anniversary was in August, so she found this special place for them to celebrate.

“I better be going, I’ve got a few things to do before tonight.”

Franky raises an eyebrow.

“What’s going on tonight? Hot date?” She winked at Bea.

“Well, as a matter of fact I do, ” she smiled smugly back at Franky.

“Do tell,” Franky says sounding intrigued. Franky got up and sat by Bea.

“Franky, I don’t want you to get too excited but I met someone this past week in Central Park on one of my walks with Jax.” Bea takes a deep breath. “ Her name is Allie.”

Franky smiles so wide that Bea can’t help but smile back. She knows what’s coming.

“Holy Fuck! I knew it. I knew you had it in you!” Franky cries out. “She must be something special for you to let her explore your lady parts. Let me know when you are ready to try the McMuff; I’ll give you some pointers.”

“Franky!” Bridget yells. ‘Leave poor Bea alone.”

Bea turns bright red. She knew Franky would tease her but she hoped she could get through it without turning the color of her hair.

“I’m real happy for you Red. So when do we get to meet this lovely lady of yours.?” Franky says sincerely.

“Franky we are just having our first real date today. We met for coffee on Wednesday. Things are still new. I’ve never been with a woman before so I want to take things slow.”

“I get it, and I’m proud of you for giving it a go. But seriously, If you need any advice on how to get your lady going, I’d be happy to help you out.”

“Thanks for the offer but I’m fine for now, ” Bea cringes at the thought of Franky going into detail about her sex life.

“Okay, as long as you know I’m here for you Red. I love you like a sister so anything you need.”

Bea is happy that she told Franky and Bridget. She’s been a little nervous about her date and speaking with friends helps so she was okay getting a little teased by her best friend.

After leaving Franky and Bridget’s house, Bea stopped at a boutique on Columbus Avenue. She had looked in her closet for an outfit this morning. She wanted something that would catch Allie’s attention. Nothing seemed special enough so she made a mental note to shop on her way back after dropping off Jax. She entered the boutique and browsed around.   After a while, she found a fantastic form fitting black dress that was calling her name. Happy with her appearance in the dressing room mirror she purchased it and was on her way home. She had the perfect heels that would go with this dress.

It was getting near 6:30 and Bea was pacing up and down her living room. She hadn’t been this nervous about a date since she was a teenager. The doorman called and she asked him to send Allie up. A couple of minutes later, there were three sharp knocks at the door and Bea actually jumped a little despite knowing it was Allie on the other side. She opened the door and her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Allie was wearing a beautiful red dress with a plunging neckline. Bea gulped and then their eyes locked. Allie smiled sweetly and handed Bea a bouquet of red roses. Bea’s mind finally catches up with her body.

“Allie, you look so beautiful. Please come in. These are gorgeous. So thoughtful of you.”

She gives Allie a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re looking quite beautiful yourself Ms. Smith.”

Allies eyes trace up and down Bea’s body. Her smile starts to change into a lustful stare.

Bea swallows hard and takes the flowers and heads for the kitchen which is right off of the living room. After putting them in a vase, Bea escorts her into the living room. Bea has a fantastic apartment on Central Park West that has a view of the park. You can see the castle and ballfield from her living room window. Allie is blown away at how nice Bea’s apartment is.

“Wow Bea, what a view you have. Your place is gorgeous.”

“Thank you. Would you like a tour?”

“Would love it.”

After leaving the living room, they walk out onto the balcony that connects off of the kitchen. There are two lounge chairs, a table and pots that are filled with flowers and small bushes. There is even a small fountain making bubbling sounds.

“If I had this balcony I would be out here all the time!” Allie says with a smile.

They continue the tour and finally they get to Bea’s bedroom. Bea gets a little self-conscious as they enter the bedroom. Thoughts of a certain blonde rolling around under the covers with her comes to her mind. Her face starts to turn slightly pink. Allie of course notices this and grabs Bea’s hand and pulls her in close. She gently places a kiss on Bea’s lips and then pulls away with a wicked smile.

“We better be going now,” Allie says “Our reservation is in 15 minutes.”

She takes Bea’s hand in hers again and they set out for a short walk to the Italian restaurant.

They arrive at the restaurant and are seated at a nice table in a part of the restaurant that is a little more quiet. Allie had made a special request.

After ordering red wine and appetizers, the women start talking about things they love to do. Bea tells Allie that she loves staying physically active by running and biking.

“That’s great Bea. I’m not much of a fan of exercise myself. There are other ways to get your heartrate up,” she smirks at Bea.

“Are you always so cheeky?” Bea smiles.

“I’ve got to admit beautiful, I do love to play with people a bit, but you definitely make me want take it to another level.”

The evening just gets better. Both women are now relaxed after finishing their dinner and polishing off a bottle of wine. They agree to share dessert. Bea loves tiramisu so they agree to share a piece. The dessert comes out with the coffee. They both dig in with their spoons. Bea lets out a moan of delight as she swallows the first piece. Allie’s eyes shoot up and look at Bea. Her eyes dark with desire. Bea’s moan has just awakened her and she feels a tug down below in her core. She shakes her head to try and make the feeling pass. There is plenty of time for that. This is a first date and Allie intends on being a gentleman. She knows from their conversations so far that Bea has never been with a women. She really likes Bea and doesn’t want to scare her off so she is resigned to taking things slow.

They finish up at the restaurant and since the night is still young they decide to go to a movie. There is a theatre a few blocks away and after checking to see if there is anything interesting, they decide on a Rom-Com that Bea wanted to see. They enter the lobby and head to the darkened theater. They are both stuffed from dinner so skip the popcorn. Allie leads Bea towards the back of the theater.

“Is this okay” she asks Bea.

“Sure, this is fine.”

The theater is pretty packed since it’s Saturday night. Allie takes Bea’s hand as they get comfortable in their seats. The movie finally begins after several previews. While holding Bea’s hand, she begins to stroke her thumb over Bea’s hand. Bea smiles to herself and glances at Allie. Allie can see Bea looking at her but keeps her eyes focused on the screen, a small smile appearing on her face. Allie would love to just grab Bea and kiss her passionately but the theater is full. Finding restraint is becoming difficult for Allie at the moment but she is determined to be good this evening. After the film ends, they wait a while and watch the credits for a bit. The crowd thins out and they get themselves up ready to leave. As Bea begins to move toward the aisle to begin her descent down the steps, she feels Allie’s arm wrap around her body. Allie pulls in closer and whispers.

“So, what did you think?”

Bea is caught off guard by the touch but does not flinch. She just leans back a bit into Allie’s front and replies.

“I really enjoyed it,” her voice sounding raspy, “I love that actress, she never has a bad performance.”

Allie feels another pull in her core as she hears Bea’s sexy voice so close to her. She takes a deep breath as they continue their way out of the theater. She thinks to herself,

“This is going to be more difficult than I thought. This women is driving me wild.”

It’s getting late and the women agree to call it a night. Allie walks Bea back to her apartment and they arrive at Bea’s front door after an elevator ride up to the 17th floor. Bea is very tempted to invite Allie in, but she knows by the way that Allie has been looking at her all night that they will both be tempted to take it to another level. Bea is not ready for that right now. She really likes Allie but it’s been so long since she was with someone physically and of course she has never been with a woman before.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening,” Beas says with a smile. “I really loved that restaurant.”

Allie just smiles back at her. She leans in close to Bea. Their eyes lock and Allie slowly looks down at Bea’s lips.

“Yes, it was really …”

She leans forward and presses her lips against Beas. The kiss starts out slowly but builds quickly as Bea takes her tongue and swipes it across Allie’s lips asking for entrance. Allie immediately complies opening her mouth as their warm soft tongues caress each other. Bea finds herself pressed up against her front door. Allie’s arms encircling her and the front of their bodies are pressed together. Allie can feel the heat coming off of Bea. She gives a soft growl as she manages to pull away to catch her breath.  The women are both panting. Allie starts to kiss Bea on her neck, leaving kisses all the way down to her cleavage. Bea is loving this and is so aroused. She reaches around Allie and grabs her backside and pulls her closer. Allie instinctively pushes her hips into Bea as she continues her assault on Bea’s neck and jawline. It’s getting very hot and heavy at his point and Bea wants to invite Allie in. Suddenly there is a beep sound that comes from down the hall. The elevator pops open and the two women break apart quickly. An older lady and her poodle walk out of the elevator. Bea looks down to check if her clothes appear in place. She glances at Allie noting her aroused state.

Bea is flustered but is able to belt out.

“Good evening Mrs. Jacobs.”

The older women looks up, smiles and responds back with a greeting as she makes her way down the hall to her apartment.

The two women smile at each other.

“Well, that was another close call” Allie laughs. “First my boss almost catches us now your neighbor.”

Bea laughs out loud.

“I really should be going,” Allie says.

“Oh, I was just going to invite you in.” Bea says with a hint of disappointment.

“I would love nothing more than that but I’m trying to be a gentleman tonight and Bowie needs a walk soon. I would love to see you again soon if that’s okay with you.”

“Yes, I would really like that.” Bea says.

Allie leans in and gives Bea a quick kiss on the lips. They part and Allie starts walking towards the elevator.

“I’ll speak to you soon beautiful,” Allie says with a smile as she walks into the elevator. She blows Bea a kiss as the doors close.

Bea leans back on her front door. A huge smile plastered across her face. She gets her keys out and enters the apartment. She tosses her purse on the couch and heads into the bedroom.

“What a night,”

She says to herself as she falls backward onto her bed arms spread out. She thinks to herself how the night could have gone if they weren’t interrupted by her neighbor. After stripping down and getting into her sleep clothes, she settles in for the night. Sleep takes over her quickly.

Allie practically flies home. She lives about 10 blocks from Bea. She glides up the front walkway steps and walks up one flight to her cozy apartment. Bowie is at the door to greet her and is eager for his walk. Allie changes quickly into comfortable clothes and they go for a quick walk around the block.

Allie is on cloud nine. All she can think about is the beautiful redhead she just left in the hallway. She really wanted to go inside as Bea suggested but she knew it was best to take things slow. She was planning on romancing Bea. This special lady deserved to be treated like a queen. She would come up with some ideas for their next date. With those thoughts, Allie returned to her apartment with Bowie in tow. She settled down in her bed, visions of a gorgeous redhead floating in her head as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful comments. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

It’s Sunday morning and Bea wakes later than usual. A smile forms on her face as she remembers last night. A part of her wishes that Allie had agreed to stay over last night. She is excited and nervous at the thought of being intimate with Allie eventually. Not having experience in that area worries her but she feels so attracted to Allie that she is hoping to get past those feelings. She considers talking to Franky, but quickly shakes that out of her head. She hears her phone ding and sees a text from Allie.  
“Good morning beautiful. I hope I didn’t wake you.”  
“Good morning to you. I’ve been up for a while. Just thinking about last night.”  
“Hmm, me too. I can’t stop thinking about kissing you,” Allie texts.  
Bea blushes after reading the text.  
“Don’t get me started! You may find me at your doorstep if you keep that up,” Bea replies.  
“I would love nothing more. Want to come over?”  
“I would love to, but I do have a lot to do today and besides I don’t want you getting sick of me so soon.”  
“That won’t happen beautiful.”  
Allie knew her week would be very busy. Joan Ferguson was coming by the gallery on Monday and she would be busy with her for most of the day. Allie wanted to make plans to see Bea early in the week but she thought a formal date on the weekend would work out better.  
“Can I take you out again? Would you like that?”  
“Yes, of course. I’d love to.” Bea says.  
“How about Saturday? This week will be really busy for me.”  
Bea understood the demands Allie would have with this new exhibit but it didn’t stop her from feeling disappointed. Bea was returning to work the following week so she had hoped to spend more time with Allie this week. They agreed to have their date on Saturday. Allie promised the wait would be worth it. She was planning a really nice day that she thinks Bea would enjoy. 

Monday morning had come too soon. Allie got to the gallery by 9:30. She was half an hour late due to a sick passenger on the train causing delays. She rushed through the gallery doors and ran to her office, throwing her belongings on the sofa. Allie had received a text from Sonia that Joan Ferguson had arrived and she was waiting for Allie in Sonia’s office. She entered the office apologizing immediately, spotting Joan sitting in front of Sonia’s desk facing the other way. Joan got up and turned around to face Allie. She was a very tall women and she towered over both of them. Sonia was so petite, it looked funny when they stood next to each other. Joan’s presence was very strong. Allie felt a shiver run down her spine as she locked eyes with Joan. She felt a little uneasy. She wasn’t sure if it was that she was in such a rush and felt panicked about being late to their first meeting or if the women really just made her feel uncomfortable. Allie involuntarily flinched her shoulders slightly hoping the feeling would pass soon.  
Joan walked toward Allie and stretched out her hand.  
“Hello, I’m Joan Ferguson. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m looking forward to working with you on my show.”  
Allie reached out and shook Joan’s hand. Her grip was very firm.  
“I’m so sorry about the delay. There was a sick a passenger on the train this morning.”  
“No worries dear. I know these things happen. I would love to go over some of your ideas for the show and survey the space a little more. ”  
“Yes of course. If you follow me I can show you to an office where you can put your personal things and you can use the space while your show is here.”  
After speaking to Sonia for another minute, Joan followed Allie out of the office. They made their way into the back. The office was a few feet down from Allie’s office. Allie showed her which office was hers and told Joan to come join her when she was settled. A few minutes later, Joan made her way down the hall and knocked on Allie’s open door.  
They spent the rest of the morning going over plans and sketches that Allie had developed. They walked around the main gallery space as Allie explained the lighting and other technical things that the gallery could provide. She had ideas for the opening night reception and had a list of media contacts that could help promote the show. There would be so much to do. Since Joan’s artwork would be arriving on Wednesday, she would return then to help sort out more details.  
It was approaching 1 PM when they finished their meeting. As she was saying her goodbyes for the day, Joan suggested that she and Allie go out for drinks later after Allie was done for the day. Allie would ordinarily from time to time have a friendly drink with a client, but there was something about Joan that creeped her out. She had caught her checking her out from behind earlier and had noticed the way she would undress her with her eyes. Allie needed to politely say no to this very important client without offending her.  
“Thank you for the offer Joan, but I will be working late and I have some errands to take care after work.”  
“No worries. Perhaps a raincheck.”  
“Oh sure, I can check with Sonia and we can all go out to this fabulous place down the block.”  
Allie felt like she had given Joan a clear message that this was going to stay professional. She would speak with Sonia later about the unwanted attention that she felt Joan was giving her; if it continued.

It was Tuesday evening and Bea was restless. She needed to see Allie. When she closed her eyes, she could feel Allie’s soft lips ghosting over her neck and she could smell her perfume. They had their date arranged for Saturday but that was too far away. She took out her phone and started to text.  
“Hey Allie. What are you up to?”  
A moment later, a response pops up.  
“Hi beautiful. I’m just finishing up some work emails and then I’ll be ordering in some dinner. What’s going on?”  
“Nothing much I was just thinking of you.”  
“Missing me? ”  
“That could be the case.”  
“Come over and have some dinner with me. Have you eaten?”  
“That sounds great and no, I’m starving and not just for food.”  
Bea can’t believe she sent that last text. Now she feels her nerves starting to kick in.  
“Am I on the menu tonight?” Allie replies.  
“You could be if you play your cards right.”  
“How fast can you get here?”  
“I’ll grab a cab and I can be there in ten. Can’t wait to see you.”  
“I’ll be counting the seconds beautiful .”  
Allie texts her address to Bea. She’s happy that Bea wants to see her so soon. She’s excited that Bea is so flirty and wonders if they will take their relationship to the next level tonight. She gets up and straightens up the living room a little and changes into a nicer t-shirt but leaves on the shorty shorts that she has on. About ten minutes later, she hears the buzzer. She walks to the intercom and buzzes her in. She opens the door a moment later and sees a smiling Bea in front of her holding a bouquet of flowers.  
“These are for you,” Bea chirps as she leans in and kisses Allie on the cheek.  
“Thank you. They are beautiful. Please come in.”  
Allie escorts Bea in and takes the flowers. They move to the kitchen area. Bowie follows the women. Allie has a large one bedroom that has very high ceilings. There is a raised loft space to the right of the entrance that she uses for her office. The living room has a fireplace and the bedroom is toward the back of the apartment. Her apartment is very charming and warm, decorated with beautiful artwork.  
Allie shows Bea around and then they look at some menus both agreeing on Thai food. After placing the order, Allie offers Bea some wine. She opens up a bottle and pours the glasses and takes a seat next to Bea on the sofa.  
“This is an unexpected pleasure to see you on a school night,” Allie says.  
“Well, to be honest, I couldn’t wait to see you. Saturday was too long of a wait,” she smiles.  
“I’m so happy you texted me. I’ve been thinking of you as well.”  
She takes Bea’s hand and kisses her fingers. The buzzer rings and Allie gets some money to pay for the food. Bea tries to give her the money, but Allie refuses saying she is her guest. They eat their meal and talk about how Allie’s week has been going. She describes her meeting with Joan Ferguson and tells Bea that Joan asked her out for a drink and has been checking her out.  
“Really. That must have been uncomfortable since she is your client,” Bea says. The thought of this women checking out Allie does make Bea jealous even though they are just beginning to date.  
“Well, I think that she got the message. I tried to be as polite as I could. The woman is very talented but she gives me the creeps. I think everything will be fine. Tomorrow, she is back in the gallery and her artwork arrives so it will be a busy day.”  
After dinner, they decide to watch a little TV. Bowie is fast asleep in his dog bed. Allie gives the remote to Bea to find something to watch. After a minute of clicking around, they settle on a cooking show competition. Allie snakes her arm around Bea and pulls her in closer. They have their legs extended out in front on the ottoman and Bea can’t help staring at Allie’s long shapely legs. They watch the show and talk about cooking which Bea loves to do. She is quite good, and promises to cook for Allie one day. Allie on the other hand is lacking in that area. She can prepare a few basic meals but finds herself picking up takeaway much too often.  
After a while, Allie leans her head onto Bea’s shoulder and settles in. She closes her eyes and when Bea looks at her next, Allie has fallen asleep. Bea takes her hand and strokes it gently. She can hardly believe that she is sitting in this beautiful women’s house and hopefully beginning a meaningful relationship. It’s been so long since she has opened herself up to someone this way. Her marriage to Harry was terrible and after a while she just turned that side of herself off and did not feel anything. She now feels like she is awake again and wants to feel. She wants to feel everything.  
“Allie. You have fallen asleep.”  
“Hmm, no I haven’t. I was just resting my eyes, ” she opens them and sits up smiling softly at Bea.  
“Maybe I should be going. I know you have a busy day tomorrow.”  
“No, please stay. I’ll be fine.”  
Bea looks into her blue eyes and can’t say no.  
“Okay for a little while longer.”  
“We have not finished our dinner yet anyway. I believe I was on the menu,” she smiles wickedly.  
Bea leans in close and whispers  
“You’re absolutely right.”  
Bea closes the gap between them and their lips meet. Allie turns and positions herself towards Bea never breaking the kiss. They kiss for a while; gently to start and after a few moments something just clicks in Allie and she pushes Bea down onto the couch. She is stretched out, her body entangled with Bea’s. As they kiss, Allie’s hands make their way down Bea’s body feeling every curve along the way. Bea is now so turned on she grabs Allie’s ass and starts to run her hands up and down. Allie moans at the contact. She moves her hands to Bea’s front and gently massages Bea’s breasts through her shirt feeling her nipples harden up immediately. Bea moans softly as Allie continues her exploration. After a moment, Allie breaks away and sits up slightly. Bea looks up at her in a confused, but aroused state.  
“Is it okay if I take this off?” Allie gestures to her own shirt.  
Bea smiles back.  
“Let me help you.”  
Bea sits up and helps Allie pull her shirt over her head tossing it on the floor. Bea looks at Allie’s beautiful breasts that are heaving out of her black lacy bra. She leans in and kisses between her breasts. Allie wraps her arms around Bea and pulls her in closer so Bea’s whole face is against her. Bea moves her lips over the fabric of the bra using her tongue to trace over the hardened bud. Her other hand finds its way to the other breast and begins stroking it. Allie moans loudly this time and reaches behind her own back to unclasp her bra. She hurriedly throws it across the room. Bea looks up and smirks at Allie. She delves back in sucking on her right nipple while playing with the other. Allie is so wet now. She can feel her juices flowing through her panties. Bea continues her assault on Allie’s beautiful breasts; Allie loving the way Bea touches her. Allie’s hands find their way under Bea’s shirt. She claws up and down Bea’s back, her nails scratching and leaving marks. Bea cries out but continues to explore Allie’s body with her mouth. Bea sits up and pulls off her shirt and bra. Allie’s eyes fill with a lusty gaze as she takes in Bea’s magnificent body. Allie reaches up and runs her hand over Bea’s toned stomach up to her beautiful breasts. They continue their exploration of each other’s bodies. Heavy breathing and moans escaping their lips. As Allie is kissing and sucking down her neck, Bea’s head falls slightly down to the right and she catches a glimpse of brown and white out of the corner of her eye. She turns in that direction and she sees Bowie sitting at the side of the couch looking up at the women. He has a curious look on his face.  
“Allie, Bowie is watching us.”  
“What? Allie mumbles as she continues kissing Bea’s breasts.  
“Just ignore him.”  
“I can’t,” and with that Bea slowly guides Allie into a seated position. Allie sighs with defeat.  
“Oh Bowie.” She says in an exasperated tone. “I should have put him in the bedroom earlier.”  
The women just smile at each other. The moment is broken now. Bea gets up and searches for her bra and shirt. She slips her clothes on and brings Allie hers. The blonde puts them on and walks to the kitchen in frustration.  
“I better be getting home now, it’s late.” Bea says. “Thank you for dinner.”  
Allie walks back over to Bea and kisses her stroking the side of Bea’s face.  
“You’re welcome. I don’t think I can wait until Saturday to see you. Can we have a drink after work this week?”  
“I would love that. This is my last week off before classes begin so anytime, ” Bea says.  
“Let’s say Thursday. We will work out the details later.”  
Bea heads toward the door. Allie grabbing her hand as she makes her way. They kiss again and this time it’s gentle and the kiss feels more meaningful.  
Bea heads out of the building. There is a gentle breeze flowing and she decides to walk home tonight. She smiles to herself.  
“I think I’m really falling for her.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter a little early this week. Hope you enjoy.

Its Wednesday morning and Allie has made sure to get an early start. She doesn’t want a repeat of Monday. Being late for a client more than once would be unacceptable.  She arrives at the office at 8:30 with a cup of coffee she picked up on her way in. It’s about an hour later and Allie is engrossed on her computer when she looks up and sees Joan standing at her door staring at her.

“Hi Joan. Sorry I didn’t see you there. Please come in.”

Allie wonders how long Joan was standing there looking at her. A wave of anxiety goes through her.

“Would you like some coffee or tea?”

“No thank you I’m fine for now. How has your week been going Allie?”

“Just great. I’ve been playing with some ideas for your opening and would love to show you some sketches.”

“Did you manage to get your errands done on Monday?”

Allie is a little taken back. Why is she bringing that up? Strange woman.

“Oh yes, thanks for asking. Now where were we?”

“You were going to show me your new ideas.” Joan says with a brisk reply.

“Oh yes, let’s move to the table over there and I’ll get everything laid out. Your artwork should be arriving in about an hour.”

The women move over to the table where Allie sets the designs out and begins presenting the new ideas she has been working on since Monday. Joan appears to like what she sees and they agree to move forward with one of them. Sonia stops by and lets them know that the art installation company has arrived and is unloading the shipment now. The women walk to the front of the gallery and in comes a large woman wearing overalls carrying some paperwork.

“Hi there. I’m Sue Jenkins, but everyone calls me Boomer. Where can I start unloading these crates?” She gestures towards the truck parked outside.

Allie steps forward and makes the introductions. She shows Boomer where to put the crates and discusses briefly the schedule for the day. Joan wanders off with Sonia to her office. Allie is relieved for the break from Joan.

“She’s a big one, that Joan.” Boomer whispers with a laugh so only Allie can hear. “I wouldn’t want to meet her in a dark alleyway. Sort of reminds me of Cruella De Vil, you know from 101 Dalmatians, that Disney Movie” She laughs again.

Allie just smiles. It’s an inappropriate comment but she does agree with Boomer.

The day goes by quickly as the contents of the truck are unloaded and Boomer’s team takes direction from Allie on where things should be placed. It’s getting close to 6 PM and Boomer and her team start to head out for the day. They will return over the next few days to do the installation. Allie is happy so far and hopes that things continue to run smoothly. She can’t wait to go home and relax. She’s been so busy all day she hasn’t had a chance to check her phone. She sees a text from Bea from this morning.

“Good morning. I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed our time together last night. I know you will be busy today but I wanted to let you know I’m thinking of you. Can’t wait to see you on Thursday. ”

Allie’s face lights up as she reads the text.

“Hi beautiful! Yes today has been a very busy day and this is the first chance I’ve had to look at my phone. Thank you for a lovely evening. I can’t wait to see you too. Can we catch up later on the phone?”

A few minutes later Allie hears a ding from her phone.

“Of course. Call me when you are home and relaxed.”

“Will do.”

As Allie starts to walk into her office she hears Sonia call out to her. Joan is standing next to her.

“Allie, Joan has suggested that we all go out for a celebratory drink tonight. She mentioned there is somewhere close by that you spoke of earlier in the week.”

Allie puts on her best smile but is feeling quite annoyed. This is the last thing she wants to do. She is exhausted and not in the mood to be hanging out with her boss and Joan.

“Sure, that sounds great. Let me close up my office and then we can head out if you are ready.”

She goes to her office and sends a text to Liz asking if she could take Bowie out for a walk. She is relieved to hear back quickly that it’s not a problem.

The women head out down the street to a popular restaurant that is known to have really good cocktails. They order some appetizers and drinks. Allie is feeling more relaxed now since Joan seems to be acting normal so she just tries to enjoy the evening.

 

The conversation takes a turn later on in the evening when Allie finds herself alone with Joan. Sonia left the table to use the ladies room.

“So Allie, tell me about yourself.”

“There’s not much to tell. I’ve been working at the gallery for 3 years. I went to school in Massachusetts.”

“No, I mean what do you like, what gets you excited, what turns you on? I feel like we have a certain connection. I’m not sure if it’s a creative connection or something more carnal.”

Allie almost spits out the drink she just sipped. Not sure she really heard correctly what Joan said.

“What did you say?”

“Oh, you heard me the first time.”

“Listen Joan. I’m just going to make this crystal clear. I am not interested in you that way. I am in a relationship and am extremely happy. So please let’s just keep our conversations on a professional level.” Allie says this very sternly so there should be no question of how she feels.

Joan smiles wryly and says, “Message received. But if you change your mind … “

“That won’t be happening Joan.”

Sonia approached the table with a concerned smile.

“What have I missed?’ she says.

“Oh nothing much, Allie was just talking about her relationship.”

“Oh Allie, I didn’t know you were seeing anyone. When did this happen?”

Allie is pissed. Now she is in a position where she has to talk about her relationship with Bea in front of Joan. She tries to keep the conversation brief.

“Yes, sorry Sonia. The relationship is new but you have already met her. Remember Bea from the other day?”

“Oh yes, lovely women. So happy for you.”

“Thank you, things are going very well.”

She looks Joan in the eyes as she says that last part.”

Joan grins and says

“Lucky lady that Bea is.”

Allie forces a smile and starts to gather her things.

“It’s getting late and I don’t want to be rude but I need to start heading home. She gets up and throws some money on the table to cover her bill.

“Don’t be ridiculous Allie, I’m paying for this” Sonia says as she grabs her wallet and pushed the money back to Allie.

Allie reluctantly takes the money back and says goodnight to the women and heads out. She is upset about what has just happened with Joan. She feels she was put in an awkward position. Sonia has put her faith in Allie to put on a good show and she fears that Joan will be causing problems for her.

She hails a cab, not in the mood for a subway ride this evening. She calms down by the time she reaches her apartment. Bowie greets her as she enters and she is so relieved to be home. It’s getting late and she wants to speak to Bea. She quickly changes her clothes and settles down on the couch grabbing her phone.

“Hi Babe.” Allie says.

Bea is happy hearing Allie call her Babe for the first time.

“Hi sweetheart.”

“It’s good to hear your voice. I’ve had one hell of a day,” Allie says with a heaviness in her voice.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, well the work day was busy but productive. I was all ready to come home to relax and then I was pulled into drinks with Sonia and that client Joan Ferguson.”

“Alright, so did something happen that’s upsetting you?” Bea asks concerned.

“Remember that I told you that she was making a pass at me the other day and I thought I shut that down. Well, apparently not,” she sighed. “Now I’m in this awkward position at work.”

“What happened exactly?”

“Everything was going fine at the restaurant. Sonia went to the ladies room and then Joan said some pretty inappropriate things. She started to ask me about myself and then said, I quote ‘What do you like, what gets you excited, what turns you on? I feel like we have a certain connection. I’m not sure if it’s a creative connection or something more carnal,” Can you believe that?!! I almost spit my drink out. I asked her to repeat herself because I couldn’t believe it. She said, “you heard me the first time.” I told her that I was in a relationship and not interested and we would be keeping everything on a professional level.”

“Oh shit,” Bea says.

“Now, I’m afraid she going to make my life difficult at work. Sonia has left me in charge of this exhibit and I fear there will be too much tension and awkwardness between us. I heard the rumors that Joan was eccentric but I didn’t think she would be this inappropriate.”

“Do you want me to stop by tomorrow and give her a piece of my mind?” Bea says protectively.

“No, that’s not necessary. I can handle her.”

“Sweetheart, why don’t I pick you up after work tomorrow and then I can “reassure” her that you are off the market. We were going to meet for drinks anyway. Let me just come by, please.”

Allie thinks for a moment. It wouldn’t hurt showing off her new relationship anyway, and hopefully this will end the current situation with Joan.

“Okay, I’d like that. By that way, it’s very sexy when you are in protective mode,” Allie says amusingly.

Bea laughs.

 “But seriously Bea, I know we have been seeing each other for only a couple of weeks. I just want you to know that ‘I’m all in’. I’m not interested in seeing anyone else. I hope I am not freaking you out but I just want you to know how I feel about you.”

Allie feels a little nervous telling Bea this since its only been two weeks. Bea hasn’t been involved with anyone for a long time so she fears that her declaration will make Bea run the other way.

“Allie, I was “all in” with you after our first date.”

There is a moment of silence between them and Allie sighs lightly.

“So I can call you my girlfriend?”

“Yes, I love the way that sounds.”

The women talk for another 20 minutes. Allie tells Bea to stop by the gallery at 5:30 tomorrow. They say their goodnights and both head to bed.

 

It’s Thursday morning and Allie is off to work. Things seem to be running smoothly for her. Joan is acting professional and she doesn’t pick up any tension between them. She is relieved and thinks maybe she has nipped this situation in the bud.

Bea arrives at 5:30 as planned. She had texted Allie when she was a few minutes away. Allie met her at the entrance and when Bea enters, Allie greets her with a big kiss on the lips.

They hear a cat call whistle and their heads turn to the right where Boomer is standing by one of the displays. She is wearing a big grin on her face. Allie smiles and pulls Bea towards the jolly woman. She likes Boomer despite her silly childlike ways.

“Booms, this is my girlfriend Bea,” she says proudly.

“What a pleasure it is Bea, this one here has been working real hard these past few days. I reckon she could use a little R & R tonight,” as she winks at Bea.

“Nice to meet you Boomer. My girl most definitely deserves some downtime. I plan on showing her a good time.” She winks back at Boomer who just bursts out with laughter.

Boomer gestures to Allie to turn around and she sees Joan standing behind them. Allie takes this opportunity to put her arm around Bea’s waist as she introduces the two women. Everyone is cordial but Bea continues to stare Joan down as they make their way around the gallery towards Sonia’s office.

Joan chuckles to herself as the women walk away.

After saying their goodbyes to Sonia, the women leave the gallery holding hands. They make their way to a bar that Allie has gone to several times in the past. After getting a table, Bea goes up to the bar and orders them drinks and appetizers. The neighborhood where the bar is located has become very trendy. It’s near the High Line which is a park that sits on an old elevated rail structure that runs about 1.5 miles long. The women finish their drinks and decide to take a walk on the High Line. They walk up a few flights of stairs and enter the main pathway. They start their journey uptown. It’s quite busy since the park has become a tourist attraction. Small trees and flowers align the narrow pathways with occasional train tracks adorning the way. Green grassy patches have been planted in various areas where people stretch out and relax. The women are enjoying their stroll together. Walking hand in hand, Bea feels truly happy at this moment. If someone would have told her a month ago that she would be feeling this wonderful and in a relationship with a beautiful woman she would have called them crazy.

Bea can tell that Allie is starting to get tired. They have been out for several hours now and Allie had a full day at work. She suggests that they make their way back up town. They catch a cab and Bea tells the driver to go to Allie’s place. When they arrive, Allie insists that Bea come up for a quick drink. She wants to spend more time with her despite the fatigue that she feels. Bea agrees to come up for a little while. They are sitting on the couch relaxing and Allie can’t keep her eyes open. Bea manages to convince her to get into bed. She helps her undress into night clothes and Allie insists that Bea stay with her for a while until she falls asleep. Bea finds she cannot say no to Allie. After Allie uses the bathroom, she jumps into the bed pulling Bea with her.

“Please hold me for a while. I promise I will behave. You can leave after I fall asleep if you want.”

Bea snuggles up behind Allie and is the big spoon. It just feels so right lying next to Allie like this. She closes her eyes and they both drift off to sleep. Bea had not planned on doing this, but Allie’s warm body and her scent relaxed her to the point she couldn’t keep her eyes open. The women sleep through the night and Allie awakes first about a half an hour before her alarm is supposed to go off. She can feel Bea’s arm draped over her waist and she can hear her gentle breathing. She smiles to herself and thinks

“How did I get so lucky? This woman is so beautiful inside and out.”

She gently gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. She’s glad Bea stayed over because it felt really nice waking up with her wrapped around her body. She decides to make breakfast for them. Not being much of a cook, she can manage to make scrambled eggs and toast. She puts the coffee on in the meantime and after a few minutes she has two plates ready. She goes back into the bedroom and slips in behind Bea. She gently kisses her neck and then moves to her jawline and finally her lips. Bea feels Allie come behind her and smiles keeping her eyes closed.  She turns around slowly and kisses Allie gently.

“Good morning,” her voice raspy and still thick from sleep.

“Morning beautiful. I have breakfast waiting for us in the kitchen.”

“That sounds wonderful. Let me just nip to the bathroom and I’ll be right out.”

Bea gets up and heads to the bathroom. Her red curls are all over the place and she’s a bit wrinkled since she slept in her clothes. She heads back to the kitchen and takes a seat next to Allie who has poured them coffee and is smiling pleasantly at Bea. They finish their breakfast and Bea insists she needs to get home. She doesn’t want to be a distraction for Allie since she needs to get to work on time and Bowie still needs a walk this morning. Allie walks Bea to the door and they kiss. It’s a loving kiss that radiates deep affection. They agree to speak later.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you are still enjoying my story. This chapter is romantic and it is probably best read in private at least the ending of it. I hope the sexy scenes read well enough.  
> On a side note I am very happy to see all of the new Ballie fan fiction that has come out in the last few months. This being my first fan fic I just wanted to let you know I wrote this because I was inspired by all of the great Ballie stories written in the past year. Hope you enjoy.

The next two days fly by and it’s Saturday morning. Allie had planned a fabulous day for them and she hoped Bea would enjoy everything. It’s 11 AM and Allie is on her way up to Bea’s apartment. She hasn’t shared what they are doing on their date today. She is dressed in shorts and a tank top and is carrying a picnic basket. Bea greets her with a kiss and hug as she enters the apartment.

“So, I hope you like what I have planned for us today. To start, we will be taking a row boat out on the lake in Central Park and having a picnic.”

“That sounds great! I haven’t done that in years. Debbie and I used to go rowing when she was young.”

Bea changes into some lighter clothing since they will be out rowing and in the sunshine all day. They head out and make their way to the boathouse where they board their boat. The park is buzzing with people on such a beautiful day. Allie lets Bea board first, handing her the picnic basket. She positions herself in her seat and grabs the oars and off they go. After a few minutes, they have made their way under the Bow bridge to the main part of the lake. Bea grabs two bottles of water from the picnic basket and hands one to Allie.

“This is so beautiful Allie. A perfect day to be on the water. Do you want me to row for a bit?”

“Sure, if you feel like it.”

Bea slowly shifts her body trying not to rock the boat too much. She slides onto the seat next to Allie.

“Wait, don’t move yet. I want to take a selfie of us,” Bea says.

She pulls her camera out of her pocket and they move close together so Bea can take the picture.

Allie then moves to the other side of the boat as Bea begins to row. Allie’s eyes fixate on Bea’s biceps as the muscles flex with every stroke. A wicked smile comes across her face and she tries to hide it but Bea sees it.

“See something you like?” Bea teases.

They pass by other couples and families making their way around the lake. They spot several turtles that are basking in the sun on the rocks. As they approach, the turtles dive down into the churning muddy water. A flock of ducks swim past their boat. They are looking for something to eat, so Allie grabs some bread from the basket and throws several pieces in the water. A minute later, they are surrounded by various types of ducks and geese all trying to get some bread.

It’s been a couple of hours and they decide to bring the boat back and have their lunch. They make their way toward an open field that has a few large oak trees on the other side. Allie takes the light blanket out that she had packed and sets up the space under one of the trees. The women enjoy the lunch Allie has prepared. Simple sandwiches, cold salads and chocolate chip cookies. Allie stretches out on the blanket putting her head on Bea’s lap. Bea strokes Allies golden locks and kisses her gently.

“I would like to take you to the Planetarium next if that sounds good to you. I have tickets for the next show that starts in 45 minutes.” Allie says, “We don’t have to go if you rather stay here a while longer.”

“I’d love to go. Sounds perfect.”

A few minutes pass and then the women gather their belongings and head towards the American Museum of Natural History; a short walk from where they are in the park. Allie tells Bea how she loved going to the Planetarium as a child. Her grandparents lived in Manhattan so she spent time with them exploring the museums and of course going to the Planetarium. The women enter the building and take an elevator up to the theater. They take a seat towards the back and both women slide down in their chairs looking up at the rounded ceiling above. Allie takes Bea’s hand and squeezes it as the show begins. It’s very relaxing to start as the dome fills with stars and the music starts. The show runs for about a half hour and afterward, the women make their way into the main gallery. They explore the exhibits and space objects on display.

It’s approaching the end of the day and the women leave the museum. They agree to go home and change clothes. Allie plans on taking Bea out to dinner at a fabulous French restaurant in Greenwich Village.

It’s 7 PM and Bea is waiting outside her building as Allie pulls up in a yellow cab. They head downtown for a romantic meal. Allies eyes rake over Bea’s body as she settles herself in the cab.

“You look so damn sexy,” Allie says her voice low and sensual.

Bea instantly blushes as she is caught off guard by Allie’s sexual overtones. She leans over to Allie and places a quick kiss on her lips. Allie is all revved up at this point. She has been craving contact with Bea all day. She places her hand on Bea’s inner thigh. Bea instantly grabs her hand and whispers,

“Not here and not now,” in an anxious tone. Her face turning a darker shade of red.

“Sorry babe, you make me want to jump your bones. Can’t help myself. I’ll behave now,” she says not batting an eye.

They arrive at the restaurant and Allie escorts Bea inside where they are seated at a lovely candlelit table. The place is very romantic and Allie thinks Bea will love the food. They had discussed French cuisine the first night Bea came to her apartment while watching the cooking competition. They order a bottle of red wine and Allie makes a toast.

“Here’s to my beautiful girlfriend.”

They clink glasses and Bea continues the toast with,

“And to my fabulous girl who has outdone herself planning this wonderful date.”

Allie smiles sweetly as they clink glasses again.

The food is wonderful and the women laugh as they tell stories about their childhood. The night continues and after a while the alcohol has started to kick in and Bea is having certain X-rated thoughts about the beautiful blonde that is sitting before her. She smiles seductively at Allie but Allie doesn’t notice at first because she is so into telling her story. She finally looks at Bea and raises an eyebrow.

“Something on your mind beautiful?”

“Just one gorgeous blonde,” she says with a wink.

“Would you care for some dessert or would you just like to have it at my place?” she smirks at the redhead.

“Well, let me think about this a moment,” Bea says, really pondering with her serious face.

Allie just laughs.

“Let’s get out of here!” Bea says quickly looking at Allie lustfully.

Allie immediately gets the waiter’s attention and throws her credit card at him. After a couple of moments he comes back and Allie signs the bill, grabs Bea’s hand and pulls her out of the restaurant almost knocking over a table along the way. She hails a cab and they head up town to Allie’s apartment.

Bea is the one that now has her hand on Allie’s thigh gently caressing up and down as she innocently looks out the car window. Allie is on fire and feels like she will combust any minute. They arrive twenty minutes later and Allie throws some money at the driver and yanks Bea out of the cab. They make it into the lobby vestibule before Bea finds herself pushed up against the wall. Allie is kissing her and rubbing her hands up and down Bea’s body. Before things get any hotter, Allie coaxes Bea up the flight of stairs that leads to her apartment. She finds her keys and is able to get the door open quickly. Bowie starts jumping up on the two women.

“Oh shit, he needs a walk.” Allie says. “Wait here one minute, we will be quick.”

Allie grabs his leash and out they go. She is really frustrated at his point but Bowie needs a walk.

Bea wanders in and heads toward the bedroom. She takes off her shoes and lays herself on Allie’s bed. The pillow smells like Allie and she takes it in her arms. About ten minutes pass and she hears Allie come in and call out to her.

“I’m in here,” Bea shouts back.

Allie walks in apologizing as she enters. She sees Bea in her bed under the covers and the dress she was wearing is now sitting on the side chair. Allie smiles mischievously and begins to walk toward the bed pulling her own dress down. She turns around and closes the door. This time they will not be disturbed by a little furry beast.

 

Allie gazes across the room her eyes hooded with desire. She pulls down her dress and it falls gently to the floor. She is not wearing any underwear and Bea’s jaw practically falls to the ground in awe. Bea feels a hard thud hit her core. The blonde’s body is a shapely masterpiece. Allie’s eyes grow dark with want as she lifts up the white crisp sheet that covers Bea’s naked body.

“You are so beautiful Bea,” she says as her eyes move over Bea’s toned body.

Bea sees a hunger in Allie’s eyes that she has never seen before.

Allie’s jaw slackens as she pulls Bea to her and kisses her softly. She slips under the sheet and their bodies quickly meld together. The kiss deepens and it elicits a moan from Bea which encourages Allie to continue. Hands search frantically grasping at soft skin. Allie moves her hands to Bea’s breasts gently massaging. Her lips continue their descent moving down from Bea’s defined jawline, gently sucking and licking along the way until they reach Bea’s breasts. She swirls her tongue around her nipple and sucks as her other hand is working Bea’s other bud. Bea cries out with delight.

 

Allie moves her hand down Bea’s body towards the place Bea needs her the most. Allie slips her fingers through her folds and she feels a pool of wetness coat her hand.

“Oh God,” Allie moans. “You’re so wet for me babe.”

Bea pulls away for a second and looks into Allie’s eyes.

“I want you so badly but I’m not sure what to do.”

“Don’t worry babe, tonight is all about pleasing you. Just relax and if you want to stop at any point just let me know. I just want to make you feel good.”

“That sounds boring for you.”

“I can assure you I won’t be bored. Just being here with you and touching you does all kind of things to me.”

Bea smiles softly and reaches up to Allie’s face cupping it as she pulls her into a kiss.

Allies hand moves gently down to the redheads core. Her fingers move easily through her folds as Bea’s arousal coats her fingers. Her thumb grazes over her clit as Allie inserts two fingers into her opening. She holds still for a moment until she feels Bea relax. She starts to move in and out at a slow steady pace increasing speed as she feels Bea pulling her closer. Allies thumb circles Bea’s clit as she curls her fingers, hitting Bea’s most sensitive spot. Bea cries out as Allie continues her thrusting. She can feel Bea’s walls starting to tighten around her fingers. She wants Bea to last longer so she slows down the pace a little. Leaning down Allie draws the redheads lips into a deep kiss. She starts to increase speed, eventually thrusting in and out. She curls her fingers again rubbing her clit as Bea cries out her name. It’s not long before Bea crashes, her orgasm tearing through her. She is breathing heavy and trying to catch her breathe. Allie smiles at her sweetly and gently gives Bea a kiss.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Bea looks up at her and smiles.

“Yes, that was amazing. It’s never felt like this before. ”

She grabs Allie and pulls her on top of her. Allie giggling as she embraces Bea.

“Babe, you ain’t seen nothing yet!”

Allie flips Bea over and passionately kisses her. Allie spends the next couple of hours worshipping Bea’s body.

It’s the next morning and Bea awakes first. She feels Allie’s arm draped around her body and her hand is resting on Bea’s left breast. Bea smiles to herself as she thinks back to the previous night.

“This women is amazing. How did I get so lucky?”

Bea has the urge to pee so she starts to slip away from Allie’s arm that is encircling her. Allie’s eyes flutter open and she pulls Bea closer.

“Good morning beautiful. Where do you think you’re going?” She says as she pulls Bea closer.

“Just off to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

With that, Bea slips out of Allie’s warm embrace and heads off. She returns a couple of minutes later with two bottles of water. Allie’s eyes can’t help staring as the redhead’s body as she takes the water bottle. They talk for a while and then Allie takes Bea’s hand and says,

“Will you have a shower with me babe?”

Bea blushes. She can’t believe she is blushing at the suggestion after what they did last night. Allie grazes her hand over Bea’s cheek and looks into her eyes. Bea just can’t say no to her. She leans forward and kisses her. Allie gets out of bed and extends her hand out to Bea. They head off into the bathroom holding hands. As Allie is adjusting the water temperature, Bea’s eyes roam over Allie’s body from behind. She feels that now familiar tug in her groin. As Allie steps into the shower, Bea grabs her from behind and pushes her against the tiled wall. Allie is taken by surprise, but once she gets her bearings she feels incredibly aroused. This side of Bea that has just taken charge is a real turn on. Bea kisses up and down Allie’s body as the gentle spray of water cascades over their bodies. Bea’s thigh finds itself between Allie’s legs pushing up against her core. The pressure increases as they continue their make out session. Allie moans softly as Bea’s leg grinds into her. She starts to ride Bea’s leg. She reaches for Bea’s mouth and gives her the dirtiest kiss Bea has ever experienced. Bea feels like she is going to lose her mind as she feels the blonde’s fingers grip at her wet curls and pull them. A jolt shoots down to her core and she feels like she is going to cum soon but she wants to satisfy Allie first. She tries to focus on the task at hand when all of sudden she feels Allie’s hand moves down to her core and enter her. She loses focus for a moment, but a second later she continues her assault on Allie’s neck. Allie continues to ride Bea’s thigh and is on the brink of climaxing. Within a minute, she is screaming Bea’s name out as she explodes onto her thigh. Bea cums shortly after Allie does. They hold each other up for support while trying to recover.

After having a proper shower together this time, Allie offers to make breakfast. They dress and leave the bedroom. Allie needs to take Bowie out for a quick walk before she starts breakfast.

“Allie, please let me make breakfast for us today. You take your time with Bowie and I’ll have our meal ready when you return.”

Allie agrees and gives Bea a peck on the lips as she makes her way out. She returns several minutes later and can smell the coffee brewing and the heavenly scent of food cooking. Bea had found some vegetables and cheese in the refrigerator so she makes them omelets. Bowie sits at his bowl now filled with his breakfast.

“Babe, everything smells so great. Thank you for cooking.”

Bea is really happy to be preparing the food. She loves to cook and she plans at a later date to cook Allie a proper dinner. The women enjoy each other’s company for the next hour or so until Bea reluctantly says she needs to go and take care of a few errands. They agree to speak later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments. They inspire me to keep writing.

It’s Sunday evening and Bea had planned to skype with Debbie. As the time approaches, Bea feels a little nervous about the conversation she is planning to have with Debbie. She had decided to tell her about her new relationship with Allie. She had made a pact with her before she left for college that they would be honest about everything and keep the communication lines open. She needs to keep her word, so she settles down in front of her computer and starts the video call.

“Hello sweetheart,” Bea says as a tired looking Debbie appears on her screen.

“Hi Mom.”

“You look a bit tired. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Lindsey and I went to a party last night and I just need to catch up on my sleep I guess.”

“Okay, get some rest, classes start tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, they do, I’ll be heading to bed early tonight, don’t worry.”

“Okay darling, I trust you,” Bea says.

“What’s going on with you Mom?”

“Well I do have some news for you,” Bea says, her voice a little hesitant. “I’m hoping you will be okay with it.”

Debbie looks at her questioningly.

“Okay Mom, what’s going on?” She says seriously.

Bea takes a deep breathe attempting to calm her nerves.

“Remember, when I told you I was taking Jax out to Central Park for his walks while Franky and Bridget were away.”

Debbie nods.

“Well, I met someone that I like very much and we are dating.”

“That’s great Mom, I’ve been hoping you would start getting out there and dating. So tell me about him,” Debbie says with a big smile on her face.

“Well, the thing is …  he is a she. Her name is Allie.”

There is a brief moment of silence and Debbie smile turns into a confused look.

“Oh, wow. I wasn’t expecting that,” Debbie says. Her eyes look off to the side for a minute.

Bea’s stomach flips. She knows Debbie is fine with Franky and Bridget’s relationship and she loves Franky dearly but she’s not sure how she will feel about her mother and another woman.

“Debbie, I know this must be a shock to you, but I need you to know that I am very happy with Allie.”

“Mom, that’s great, and I’m happy for you. It’s just I didn’t even know you were into women … so it came as a surprise, that’s all.”

“To be honest, I never really felt attracted to women before but with Allie it’s different. She is such a good person and she treats me well. I feel very comfortable with her.”

“That’s great mom, so I’m guessing this is a new relationship since you said you met while dog walking.”

“Yes, it’s only been a couple of weeks but it feels like we have known each other for a long time. There is just something about her that gets to me. I’ve never felt like this before with anyone.

“That’s really good to hear Mom. You deserve to be happy and if this woman Allie can do that for you, I am one hundred percent supportive,” she smiles at her mom.

A wave of relief washes over Bea as she looks into Debbie’s eyes through the computer screen and sees that her daughter is smiling. They have grown close over the years and getting Debbie’s approval was extremely important. Bea’s not sure she could carry on with a relationship without Debbie’s support. Mother and daughter chat for a while and Bea promises she will give Debbie updates on how things are going with Allie.

 

Allie comes to work on Monday feeling wonderful. She has a glow about her since her date with Bea. She saunters around carrying a slight smile even when doing the most mundane things. This does not go unnoticed at the gallery. Joan, being the observant person that she is, picks up on this immediately.

Joan Ferguson came into the art world with a splash. Her art was bold and grotesque often depicting the subjects in tortured sad states. Some of her pieces were considered quite controversial due to the graphic sexual nature. Sonia welcomed the controversial artist. The publicity the gallery would receive would be extensive. Joan had an unconventional view on life mostly due to her environment growing up. She was adopted at age 6 after her birth mother was taken away from her and institutionalized due to schizophrenia amongst other psychological problems. Joan spent those first six years often in fear of her mother. She witnessed her mother’s disturbing outbursts and heard her delusional thoughts. She loved her but was scared of the bizarre things she had witnessed. This made her internalize a lot of feelings. Her father had tried to shelter her when her mother was not doing well but Joan often got the brunt of it. Her father could not care for her once her mother was institutionalized and no relatives were willing to take Joan in, so she was placed in a foster home. That first home worked well for Joan. The couple that fostered her were very good to her and she was quite distraught when they had to move out of state due to a job transfer. She was placed back into the system and was adopted by a very religious family. Joan had not grown up with religion so being with this family was quite a change for her. She never felt like she fit into the family despite the love they showed her. As time went by and Joan grew up she began to rebel due to the strict environment she was raised in. Her creative energy had formed in her at an early age and the drawings she did were interesting but disturbing. Her adoptive parents were concerned with what Joan had painted so much so, that they decided to send her to a therapist. Joan was highly intelligent and she was able to manipulate the therapist into thinking that she was just fine. This of course couldn’t be further from the truth. She had abandonment issues and tended to get obsessed with people which lead to stalking. In her teenage years, Joan was caught and charged with stalking one of the girls in school that she had class with. Joan had become friends with this girl named Giana and they spent a lot of time together. Joan started to really like this girl and tried to start a romance with her. She was not interested in Joan and made it clear. Joan would continue to try and spend time with her with the hope that she would change her mind. Things only got worse when the girl reported her to the school and Joan was suspended for harassment. She was ordered to go to therapy which she did. She easily manipulated the therapist by telling him what he wanted to hear in order to lessen her suspension. Joan’s obsession continued. She became obsessed with another women when she was in Art school. This time Joan was arrested for stalking and a restraining order was placed against her. The women had never even developed any kind of friendship with Joan. She was just someone in Joan’s class that Joan became fixated with.

Despite Joan’s psychological problems, she was gaining recognition in the art world. Her work had become sought after and her career was reaching an all-time high about now. This latest installment of her work had potential to take her to another level of notoriety.

Joan was starting her obsessive behavior again. The moment she met Allie she was fixated on her. The women was very beautiful and Joan was sure that Allie would want to be hers. That was until she heard that Allie was in a relationship with Bea Smith. This Bea was an obstacle in Joan’s plan to have Allie. Joan had to be more careful this time. She needed to come up with a plan to get rid of her competition and not get caught. Now that she had an arrest record for stalking, she would have to play the long game to get what she wanted.

 

Monday morning arrived and it was back to work for Bea. She was now starting a new school semester and looking forward to resuming her teaching at NYU. She has enjoyed the summer break and of course all the time she has spent with Allie these last couple weeks, but she is happy to be teaching again. She has planned a lunch with Franky today. Franky had been texting her the last few days trying to find out about her date with Allie. Bea finally gave in and agreed to meet. She knows Franky will be happy for her but is not looking forward to the teasing. Franky is already seated at the table when Bea enters the restaurant. She has a mischievous smirk on her face as she gets up to give Bea a hug.

“How’s your love life Red? Has it improved since our last conversation?” she beams.

“Don’t give me shit Franky.”

“I’m getting a different vibe.  What’s going on?

“Nothing.”

“What’s going on?”

Bea takes a moment to compose herself.

“We spent the night together last Saturday,” she grins as her face begins to flush.

 “She just makes me feel so good when I’m with her. I am falling for her hard. It scares me Franky.”

“You got it bad Red, you’re in love aren’t ya?”

“I really don’t know. Maybe. I’ve never had such intense feelings for anyone. When I’m with her I can barely keep my hands off of her. When we are apart, all I think about is being with her.”

“Listen Bea, I get it, this is all new to you, but try to embrace it. I know your track record with relationships is shit but don’t panic. Take your time with her.  I’m sure she will understand you being all new to the lezbo thing.”

Bea grimaces at Franky.

“Franky, it’s not the gay thing that’s scaring me. It’s that I’ve been on my own for so many years and I haven’t opened myself up to anyone in a long time. I’m a bit overwhelmed with the attention and the constant cravings for her. What if she grows bored with me? I’m older than her and she is so beautiful and could have anyone I’m sure. The city is filled with so many women.”

“Okay, hold it, hold it Red. You are making yourself crazy now. Please do me a favor and take a deep breath.”

Bea takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“You need to relax and be in the moment and enjoy these feelings. It’s normal to feel excited and horney all the time. Enjoy it. You’re in the honeymoon phase!”

 

The women have their lunch and Franky mentions she is planning on having a party at their house on the weekend. Since the backyard is looking good, they plan on having the party extend out to the yard. She asks if Bea would bring Allie so they can finally meet the women that is stealing her best friend’s heart. Bea promises to get back to her once she speaks to Allie. This would be a great time for them to meet her and she hopes that Allie will want to come.  

The week was a busy one with Bea returning to teaching and Allie working on Joan’s opening. The women had spoken and Allie had agreed to go to Franky and Bridget’s party on Saturday so Bea was happy.

It was the night of Franky and Bridget’s party and Bea was on her way to pick up Allie. The redhead was excited to finally show off her new girlfriend to some of her friends. She had warned Allie that Franky was a serial flirt and not to take her too serious. She described Bridget as lovely woman who had the patience of a saint with having to put up with Franky’s behavior sometimes. They were a solid couple and very loving together and Bea had never seen Franky as happy as she had been these past two years. She loved watching when Bridget called out Frankie for bad behavior. The tattooed brunette would always wind up sulking and groveling with an apology and bringing home flowers to make up for her bad behavior. Seeing Franky whipped was funny considering her past and all the women’s hearts that she broke. She was truly happy for her friends and secretly hoped to achieve that level of intimacy, trust and love one day with Allie. Her relationship with Allie was still new but what she felt for her was stronger than anything she ever felt with Harry or anyone else.

Bea walked up to Allie’s building and rang the buzzer. She was quickly let in and made her way up to the blonde’s apartment. The door swung open and Bea’s breath was taken away at the sight of her girlfriend dressed in a powder blue colored dress which accentuated her eyes. The blonde grabbed Bea and pulled her inside wrapping her arms around her.

“You look ravishing,” Bea says as she moves her hand through Allie’s golden locks and kisses her.

“Thank you. You are looking quite sexy yourself. Maybe we should skip the party and make our own fun

here,” winking at Bea.

“As tempting as that sounds, Franky would kill me if we didn’t show up and besides I want to show you

off tonight,” Bea smiled and draws Allie into another kiss. “Are you ready?”

The women leave the apartment and begin walking. It’s a relatively short walk and the women stop along the way to buy some wine.

Franky greets them at the door. Her mouth drops open when she sees the young beautiful blonde on Bea’s arm.

“Wow Red, no wonder you were hiding her from me!” She smirks. “She’s gorgeous. Nice to meet you

Blondie,” and with that Franky gives Allie a huge hug.

Allie just laughs and says “ You must be Franky. Nice to meet you.”

“The one and only! Come in guys, the party is outside in the back.”

Bea just shakes her head and escorts Allie into the house. They make their way toward the yard and they can see the yard is filled with people. Chinese lanterns are strung along the fence providing a nice glow. Music is playing in the background and the sound of laughter can be heard. A table is set up on the side with food and drinks. Bridget sees them and makes her way through the crowd to greet them.

“Hello and welcome. You must be Allie,” she smiles, “it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s very nice to meet you as well. Thanks for having me. You have a lovely home.”

“Gidge, let’s get these two some drinks. I want to see Red cut loose tonight.”

 

The women start to circulate around. Franky introducing the new couple to various people. As the women are engaged in a conversation, and Bea is in mid-sentence; a brawny well-built man comes behind Bea and picks her up and spins her around. Bea is taken by surprise, but once she realizes who it is she laughs and gives him a hug. Meanwhile, Allie has witnessed this exchange and she feels her pulse rate increase and her fists start to clench. Who is this man that’s all over her girlfriend? Before she can react any further, Bea moves to her side and grabs her hand bringing her towards this man.

“Allie, this is Will Jackson. He’s Franky’s boss on the force and also my old friend from high school.”

Bea smiles broadly.

Allie politely shakes his hand and greets him cordially.

“So how long does Rose have now?” Bea asks.

“She is due in three week and is now on bed rest until she delivers,” he sighed.

“Are you ready for that bundle of joy to change your life forever?” Bea laughs.

“Ready or not she’s coming!”

 

The evening continues and Allie meets some more of Bea’s friend’s. Maxine Conway who works with Bea at NYU and is a professor who teaches urban design and architectural studies. She and Bea are good friends and Maxine was a great help when Bea was divorcing Harry. Maxine was always there for Bea offering support. She had a knack for getting people to talk about their feelings. Bea had started to internalize her fears about setting off on her own and raising Debbie once the divorce was final. With Maxine’s encouragement Bea was able to get through this period much easier. Bea would be forever grateful to her. They also meet Doreen and Nash who rent the top floor apartment in Franky and Bridget’s brownstone building. They have a young son named Josh who loves to play with Franky and Bridget’s dog Jax.

The night was a coming to an end and both Bea and Allie had enjoyed themselves. Bea wanted to spend the night with Allie. She had been craving her all night each time Allie touched her. Allie’s beautiful smile and the perfume she wore made Bea feel intoxicated as she kissed her gently on their way out of the brownstone.

“Will you spend the night with me?” Bea asks shyly.

“Oh course I will. I was hoping you would want to. I asked Liz to walk Bowie tonight so if you want, we can stay at your place for a change. If you are comfortable with that.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Bea takes Allie’s hand and they start to walk towards Bea’s apartment building.

“So … Will Jackson…” Allie says with an inquiring tone.

Bea looks at her confused.

“Did you two ever date?”

“Will? No!!! He’s like a brother to me. We have been friends a long time, I never had any feelings for him.”

“Well, you have to admit he’s pretty attractive.”

Bea furrows her eyebrows at Allie.

“Are you jealous of him?” she begins to smirk.

“NO.”

“Ha! I think you are. It’s so cute. I wouldn’t have pegged you as the jealous type.”

Allie starts to blush.

“Well, I didn’t appreciate him picking you up and grabbing at you. That’s all,” she huffed.

“No worries sweetheart, I only have eyes for you,” and with that Bea kisses her deeply.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a great Halloween! The next chapter is a little bit naughty but hopefully you won't mind and please don't be too worried about the last part of the chapter.

“Holy Fuck Bea! “ Allie says as she flops down on the bed. Her body coated in sweat.

“I think I’m going to have to start going to the gym with you if I’m going to keep up this pace.”

Bea grins. “Anytime, I’d be happy to train you. Maybe you could join me for a run in the mornings. Looks like you could use a little more endurance training, ” she laughs.

Allie throws a pillow at her and then proceeds to push her down and straddle her. Bea pretends to have lost this match as Allie sits on her. Bea pulls her down and their lovemaking begins again.

 

The weeks pass by and the women see each other several times each week sometimes for dinner after work and other times they arrange to stay over at each other’s house. Allie is so thrilled that she and Bea have been spending so much time together. She misses the redhead when they are not together and starts to get restless in her own bed when Bea is not with her.

Allie has been craving Bea lately. They haven’t been able to see each other for a few days because of their busy schedules. She wakes up flushed from a hot dream with a beautiful redhead and she is disappointed to find herself alone in bed. She decides to call Bea and maybe tempt her into coming over later.

“Hi Beautiful. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No, I’ve been up for a while. It’s good to hear your voice. I have been missing you these past few days,” Bea says.

“Yeah babe, me too. I woke up so wet for you this morning.”

Bea gulps and she can feel her heart begin to race.

“I wanted to touch you and make you scream out my name like you did the other night. You’re so hot when your wriggling under me like that. ”

“Allie, are you trying to make me crazy so early in the morning?”

“Maybe. Why don’t you come over later and I can show you how much I missed you?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart but I have to work late.”

“What a shame, now I’m just going to have to take care of myself I guess.”

Bea is silent for a moment.

“Are you still there babe?”

“Yes.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry that I can’t make it tonight and that you have to ‘take care of yourself’.”

“I understand, it’s not a problem. I do it all the time when I can’t be with you.”

“Really?” Bea says in a surprised tone.

“Don’t you?”

“No never.”

“You’re kidding me!”

Bea is embarrassed now. She’s never felt comfortable pleasuring herself. She knows it’s natural and most everyone does it, but she just doesn’t. Over the years, she was able to turn her mind and body off from those thoughts for the most part. When the frustration builds, she would turn to exercise to release herself. There were, of course, the occasional times she woke up with her hand down her underwear in the morning, not fully aware of what she was doing in her sleep.

“I’m sorry Bea. Can I ask why?”

“I don’t know why, I guess I’m not that comfortable with my body. Sex was never really my thing. With Harry it was not pleasurable. He would do his thing and then fall asleep.”

“So what do you do to release the tension?”

“Exercise I guess. I didn’t really get cravings until I met you.”

“I see. So when I talk dirty to you and we are not together, you go for a run or hit the gym?”

“Something like that.”

“Bea, do you trust me?”

“Yes of course.”

“Will you just play along with me? I want you to experience pleasure when I’m not there for you.”

“Allie!”

“Just go along with me please.”

Bea sighs loudly.

“Alright, Babe. I want you to lie down on your bed for me. Please.”

“Alright, but I’m not crazy about doing this.”

“I want you to close your eyes and just listen to my voice.”

Bea does as Allie asks.

“Now I want you to imagine that I’m lying next to you. You can feel my breath on your neck as I kiss and run my hot wet tongue down your neck, gently making my way down to your beautiful sensuous breasts. I’m taking my hand now and rubbing my fingers over your nipples.”

Bea starts to feel restless.

“I feel how hard they have become. Just for me. I’m sucking on them and you are wriggling and squirming under my naked body. You can feel my hot skin pressed against yours. My hands are now moving down towards your hips.”

Bea lets out a small moan.

“My fingers move down and find your panties are soaking wet. You are dripping wet for me Bea.”

“Oh God,” Bea pants.

“I’m slipping two fingers inside you and they go in so easy. In and out they go. I can feel you moving your hips and I am moving my fingers faster and faster.”

“Allie…”

“Just go with it babe…

…You feel so good, I can feel you tightening around my fingers as they pump in and out. I’m soaking wet now thinking about you riding my fingers. This is what you do to me Bea; you make me want to cum so hard!”

“Uhh, Oh my God.”

“I’m fucking you so hard now and you are so close. When I say cum, I want you to cum for me baby,”

“Alright” Bea gasps loudly.

“Do you feel me Bea? I’m stoking your clit as my fingers keep plunging in and out.”

“Yes!”

“Bea, cum for me babe! Let yourself go.”

Allie can hear Bea calling her name out with a low moan ending with a gasp and heavy breathing. Then all becomes quiet.

“Bea. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I was just getting my breathing back to normal.”

“Was everything okay? Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did, but I would have much preferred you being here and doing all that to me.”

“Well Babe, I would have preferred that too. I’m glad you trusted me and tried it,” Allie says with a smile.

“I’m glad I did too.”

 

It’s Sunday and Allie decides to call her friend Kaz who she hasn’t seen in a while now. Allie worries that she is starting to neglect her friend a bit. Allie and Kaz are neighbors. They had become friends instantly when Allie first moved to New York.  Kaz had seen Allie and Rachael together as a couple and had supported her friend’s relationship. After a while, Kaz started to get suspicious that Rachael was cheating on Allie. She didn’t say anything because she had no concrete proof but she kept seeing women coming and going during the day when Allie was at work. Rachael was a freelance graphic artist and worked from home often. She didn’t want to stick her nose in their business. It came as no surprise when she heard that Allie had caught Rachael with a blonde one afternoon. Kaz was there for Allie after the breakup and tried her best to keep Allie from getting too depressed.

Kaz agreed to meet for lunch at a restaurant nearby. Allie was seated when she entered the restaurant. She gave her friend a big hug before they both sit back down.

“Wow Allie, you look fantastic! Just glowing!!”

“Thanks Kaz, I feel great. I’m really happy now. I think I’m in love for the first time.”

Kaz grins broadly. “That’s great bubba, I’m so happy for you! I’ve been dying to meet your girlfriend. Are you trying to keep her a secret from me?”

“Of course not Kaz. I’ve been so wrapped up in work and trying to spend as much time as I can with Bea. Sorry, if I’ve abandoned you.”

“It’s fine, I just missed you is all.”

“You know Kaz, I don’t think I ever really thanked you for looking after me when Rachael and I broke up.”

“No need to thank me. I’m just glad I could be there for you.”

“Rachael really left me broken after I caught her cheating on me. When I look back, I can see how our relationship over the years was draining me. I wasn’t aware of it at the time but now it’s so clear when I compare her to Bea. Bea is so giving of herself and always has my best interest at heart. With Rachael, I didn’t always feel that way. I think I lost myself in that relationship. I think she mistook my warmth for weakness. It’s like she took my power away and I just let her,” Allie says sadly.

“Allie, we all have the ability to reclaim the power that is taken from us. It never leaves us it’s just deep inside. I think you have already made great steps in regaining it. The therapy you did after the breakup allowed you to open up your heart again and find love. Your relationship with Bea is the result of that. You are such a beautiful person inside and out and I’m so happy that you met Bea.”

“Thanks Kaz. What you said means a lot to me. The next time Bea stays over, should be Wednesday, I’ll give you a call and we can stop by and you can finally meet her,” Allie says with a big smile.

“Sounds great. I want to meet the woman who has managed to put a permanent grin on my besties face!”

The women enjoy their time together and after lunch, Allie goes for a walk in Central Park with Bowie.

 

It’s Sunday evening and Bea is walking home from Allie’s apartment and it’s about 10 PM. She hears footsteps coming from behind. She glances over her shoulder and catches a glimpse of someone wearing a hoody and dressed in dark clothing. The neighborhood is safe but her gut instinct tells her to be careful. She picks up her pace a bit and she hears the footsteps continuing to get closer. She’s only a few blocks away from her apartment building but the street she is walking on is deserted. She starts to run and cross the street diagonally passing in between parked cars. The figure follows her and she begins to panic. She takes off like a lightning bolt down the block and rounds the corner. There is an apartment building with a doorman right there so she rushes in frantically.

“Fuck!” she says as she tries to catch her breath and bends over.

She explains what happen to the doorman, who takes a glance outside. No one with that description is around. He offers to call her a cab which she declines since she is only a few blocks away.  She is on the avenue where there are some people walking, but she stays in the lobby a few more minutes before she ventures out toward home. She thinks to herself ...

“In all my years living here I’ve never been followed or mugged. This neighborhood is very safe.”

She tries to shake off the frightening experience as she heads out. When she arrives home, she calls Allie and tells her what happened. Allie is obviously upset and offers to come over to Bea’s with the  promise that she will take a cab.

“No, I’m fine I just got a little rattled and I want you staying where you are safe. Be careful next time you’re out walking Bowie, especially at night.”

“Bea, I really don’t mind coming over and keeping you company. I don’t want you feeling scared.”

“No, I’m okay … besides, I need to get some rest and I won’t get much of that if you are in my bed,” she laughs trying to make light of the frightening experience she just had.

 

The shadowy tall figure could not keep up with the redhead’s pace. It turned the corner in the opposite direction that Bea had run. After several blocks, the figure pulled the hoody off revealing none other than Joan Ferguson. She scowled as she thought about how close she was to eliminating Bea. Her hand rolls over the small metal pipe that she has tucked into her pocket. This Bea Smith needed to go. She was tired of Allie’s declarations about how happy she was with Bea. Bea was not worthy of Allie as far as Joan was concerned. Allie deserved to be with someone who would worship her. Someone that was talented and accomplished in her field and Joan believed she should be the only one with Allie. Joan would have to come up with a better plan to eliminate her competition and win Allie over to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely comments!

The opening of Joan Ferguson’s show was on Saturday. Allie had ticked off all the boxes on her long list of things to do before the opening. She was excited and exhausted at the same time. It was 7 PM when the first guests began to arrive. It was a mix of people, some local artists and wealthy investors along with fans of Joan. These fans were an eccentric group of people, but all were very enthusiastic. Social media was buzzing about Joan’s opening.

Bea arrived with Franky and Bridget at 7:15. She searched the crowded room for Allie but did not see her. They walked over to the catering table and had a bite to eat, Franky calling over the waiter to bring them champagne. Bea was feeling a little anxious not seeing Allie yet. She knew that she would be tied up for most of the night, but wanted to make sure she was okay and was going to ask if she would stay at her place tonight.

Joan was working the room, flanked by her admirers and some members of the press. Bea really did not like Joan, that was for certain. She wanted to bash her as a matter of fact. Her unwanted advances toward Allie were pissing her off. She would be glad when this show ended and Joan was out of their lives forever.

Allie appeared from the back room. She looked beautiful in her new blue dress that accentuated her eyes. Bea saw her enter the room and she made her way to the other side of the room to greet her. Their eyes met and Bea felt her heart race. It had been six weeks since they first met and Allie still made her heart race and her eyes dilate. They kissed each other hello.

“Hello Beautiful,” Allie chimed. “I love the suit, very sexy.”

“Thank you, you’re looking gorgeous as usual. I don’t want to keep you here too long since I know you are swamped.”

“Yeah, Babe, can I find you a little later on when things settle a bit?”

“Sure, I’ll be fine. Franky and Bridget are here. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?”

“Yes, of course!”

Bea moves closer and gives Allie a sensual kiss.

“Can’t wait,” Allie winks and heads off.

 

Joan’s opening night starts to come to an end and it has turned out to be a huge success. Several paintings were sold which gave the gallery a hefty commission. The event received a lot of publicity due to Allie’s media contacts and promotional material that was sent out. Sonia was extremely happy, as was Joan.

With the bulk of things now completed, Allie now had some free time on her hands. The gallery would have Joan’s works of art on display for the next six weeks, so Allie would be able to take some time off which was greatly needed. Allie wanted to spend some time alone with Bea away from the City. She loved to visit the town of Provincetown, a small seaside town in Massachusetts. She had spent a lot of time there with her ex-girlfriend Rachel, over the years, since the university wasn’t too far away.

Provincetown is located on the northern tip of Cape Cod, Massachusetts. It is known as a longtime haven for artists and has a large population of lesbians and gay men, especially during the summer season. There are numerous galleries, restaurants, nightclubs, cabarets and specialty shops that are clustered on and around the main street. It is also surrounded by beautiful beaches.

There was always something about the lighting in P-Town that Allie loved so much. When she visited, she would paint, mostly scenes around the beautiful streets and sunsets off of the beach. She thought Bea would love it there. Every October, the town held a theme party week called “women’s week”; a week full of activities planned specifically for the ladies. Female comedians, dances, boat trips and films were all specifically geared towards attracting the hundreds of women who would attend.  Allie planned on asking Bea to take a long weekend with her to P-town.

“Babe, I’ve been thinking about us and how much I want to get you alone and away from New York for a while. Would you like to go away for a long weekend to Cape Cod, more specifically Provincetown?”

“Cape Cod is beautiful. I’ve never been to Provincetown.”

“It’s gorgeous there. They are having “women’s week” soon. It would be fun.”

“What’s “women’s week” exactly?”

“Provincetown is a really gay friendly town and they have themed weekends during the summer and in October there is a special week called “women’s week.” There are lots of things to do for us ladies.  It is all created to give everyone a great sense of community.”

“Sounds nice. When is it?”

“It starts October 7th.”

“That’s Boston University’s family weekend. Debbie wanted me to come up to see her. Maybe we can stop by and see her and then go to the Cape from there?”

Allie liked the idea, but was a little nervous at the thought of meeting Bea’s daughter. Bea had told her that Debbie was fine with their relationship. Debbie had asked to see a picture of Allie and Bea had shared the picture of them on their date when they went rowing in Central Park. Debbie commented to Bea that the blonde was beautiful and Bea had good taste. Allie had blushed when Bea showed her the text from Debbie.

Allie agreed to meet Debbie at her school which made Bea very happy. Franky found out that the women were planning a long weekend in P-Town and a visit to Debbie’s school. She immediately announced that she and Gidge wanted to come. It would be a great time for them all.

Allie was hoping to have Bea all to herself, but she saw how excited Bea was when Franky told her they wanted to come also.  Allie was happy just seeing Bea so happy. She knew they would have a blast and she figured she would be able to sneak away with Bea and maybe even make love in the sand dunes at some point. All that had to happen now was for them to clear their schedules and book a place to stay.

Allie made reservations at one of the best Bed and Breakfasts in P-Town. The views were stunning. The place was located on the east side of town raised up on a hill. It had 180 degree views of the water. Allie had always wanted to stay there.

It was finally Saturday and Bea pulled up in front of Allie’s apartment building and beeped the horn. Allie came outside smiling with her suitcase in hand. The redhead felt a rush of excitement, mixed with arousal, as she watched Allie put her bag in the rear cargo of the Jeep. Allie jumped in and kissed Bea, her blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.

“Hi beautiful. Are you ready for our road trip?”

“You bet, I’m going to text Franky and Bridget now and let them know we will be there soon. Is Bowie all settled in with Liz?”

“Yes, I’ll miss him,” she said sadly, “but he loves Liz, so he will be just fine.”

“Franky told me that Jax is staying with Doreen and Nash.”

A few minutes later, Bea pulled the Jeep in front of Franky and Bridget’s house. They were waiting outside. Bea popped the rear cargo door open and the women put their bags inside and climbed into the back seat.

“Alright Red, are you and Blondie ready for some partying this weekend?!! You’re going to be knee deep in Sappho loving women. Better keep your eyes on her Blondie. Fresh meat,” she laughed.

Bea turned her head to glare at Franky.

“Leave them alone Franky,” Bridget intercepts. “We are just starting the four hour drive to Boston and I don’t want any blood shed so soon.”

“That’s alright Bridget,” Allie says “She has a point. My girl is stunning and I’m sure she will get lots of attention.”

“Alright, alright now, enough of this talk,” Bea says her face flushing a shade of pink.

 

The ride to Boston goes by quickly with the women stopping a couple of times for bathroom breaks. They pull up to the college dormitory and Bea calls Debbie on her cell phone.

“We’re here darling! Where should we go?”

“I’ll be right down! I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

Bea is so excited to see her daughter. They have never been apart for this long. She is also eager for Debbie to meet Allie. She can tell that Allie is nervous from her mannerisms, so she takes Allie’s hand and gives it a squeeze. She whispers in her ear,

“Don’t worry, she is going to love you,” giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Allie smiles and her eyes fall upon the younger brunette version of her girlfriend. Their eyes meet as Debbie takes in the scene with her Mom holding hands and placing a kiss on Allie’s check.

Debbie smiles warmly as she approaches the group of women.

Bea sees her daughter and envelops her in a big hug.

“You look great Debbie!”

“Thanks Mom.” Her eyes moving across the group of women before her.

“You must be Allie,” she says sincerely as she approaches her and gives the blonde a hug. “So nice to finally meet you.”

Allie is surprised at the hug, but pleased.

“It’s great to meet you too. Your mom has told me so much about you.”

Bea looks on and smiles at the scene before her. Allie looks a little more relaxed now.

“Hey mini Red, how is college life?” The tattooed brunette interrupts.

“Hi Franky, Hi Bridget.” She says as she greets the women with hugs.

“I’m so glad you all came for a visit!”

The group makes their way up to Debbie’s room where they meet her roommate and some of her new friends. Debbie takes them on a tour of the campus and then they decide to have lunch. The women are having a nice time and there is a lot of laughing and teasing going on especially from Franky. Debbie sees the way her mom and Allie look at each other. Her mom has never looked so happy. After lunch, the women continue their tour of the campus, which is quite large. Debbie takes an opportunity to talk to Allie by herself while the other women are shopping in the university store for University of Boston t-shirts and accessories.

“Allie, I just wanted to say thank you for putting a smile on my mother’s face. I’ve never seen her so happy before. Thank you for taking care of her for me.”

Allie blushes.

“Your mom is very special to me and I care about her greatly. I will always do my best to take care of her. I know we have been together for only a couple of months, but I want to assure you that I treasure her.”

Debbie’s heart fills with warmth as she takes in Allie’s words. She has been worried over the years, especially since she left for University, that her mom was lonely. She deserved to be with someone who really loved her. Looking at them both together it was clear that they loved each other. Even though her mom hadn’t mention the big “L” word yet, she could see that her mother was in love with Allie. She knew it was a matter of time before her mom’s walls broke down and she would be able to express her love openly. Allie’s eyes were always fixed on her mother in a loving caring manner. She could see that she adored her and that was a beautiful thing to see.

Debbie had witnessed her parents failed marriage and knew about her father’s infidelity. Even at a young age, she saw how her mother’s spirit was broken from the way he treated her, or more accurately, how he had ignored her. She always felt guilty that her mom stayed married to her father for so long. She always thought she stayed with him to keep the family together for her sake. It wasn’t until years later that she sat down with her mom and they spoke about everything. Bea explained to Debbie that she should not feel bad. It was her own decision to wait things out and finish her education before leaving Harry. She explained that Debbie was the most important person in her life and that she needed to ensure that she could provide for them both. So despite the circumstances, she knew she made the right choice even though her own self-esteem took a beating.

Now, everything clearly changed and she saw her mother radiate a sense of self-worth and pure happiness. She knew that was because of Allie and she couldn’t be happier for her mom.

It was getting late and the women still had another 2.5 hour drive ahead of them before they got to Provincetown. Bea hugged her daughter and they promised to catch up next week after they returned from their long weekend away.

Debbie whispered in her mother’s ear.

“She’s really lovely. I’m happy for you mom.”

Bea’s eyes start to fill with tears. She is so touched that her daughter has given her approval.

 

Everyone says their goodbyes and the women get into the car ready for the last leg of the trip.

They arrive on the Cape in the evening and go directly to their rooms at the bed and breakfast. The women will have an early night since they had a busy day. They agree to meet in the morning for breakfast at 9:00 on the porch.

Bea and Allie entered their room happy to see the king sized bed that was in front of them. Bea was really exhausted from the day especially since she did most of the driving. They changed their clothes and settled in for the night. Allie wraps herself around Bea kissing her gently.

“I’m so happy I got to meet Debbie today,” she sighs peacefully. “She is a wonderful young woman.”

“I think she really liked you. I saw you two talking while we were in the shop.”

“Yeah, she was thanking me for putting that beautiful smile on your face.”

“Really … that’s sweet.”

“I hope to get to know her better. I know she has been “your everything”.

“I’m sure you will sweetheart.” Bea says with a yawn, sleep taking over quickly.

Allie lay awake for a while thinking about how important Bea has become to her. She hasn’t told her that she loves her yet but wants to. Her heart was torn apart from her last relationship and she can’t help being cautious now. She thinks Bea might love her. She can see it in her eyes and by the way she looks at her and touches her. Allie feels that Bea is always trying to make her happy. She notices and pays attention to all the little details in Allie’s life and remembers them like no one else has ever. Allie has never felt this intense love for anyone before. She hopes she will get the courage to tell Bea her true feelings. Allie drifts off to sleep with visions of her girlfriend floating in her head.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your wonderful comments. They keep me motivated. The next two chapters are on the light side and were fun write. I hope you enjoy.

Allie wakes up at 7:30. Her girlfriend is still fast asleep. She quietly slips out of bed and after using the bathroom decides to see if there is any coffee set out in the breakfast area on the porch. She slips into her jeans and quietly exits the room climbing up the flight of stairs to the porch. The porch is filled with small tables and chairs ready to accommodate the breakfast crowd. There are a couple of lounge chairs and a cushioned wicker couch up there as well. She sees Franky stretched out reading a book while sipping coffee. Franky looks up, a big smile comes across her face.  
“I didn’t expect to see you this early in the morning. I figured you lovebirds would be bumping and grinding this morning,” the tattooed brunette says with her trademark smile.  
“Yeah, well that will be happening soon enough,” she says winking at Franky.  
“I didn’t have the heart to wake her up, she was so exhausted last night. Where’s your better half?”  
“Gidge is grabbing a shower. We worked up quite a lovemaking session last night. I’m surprised you didn’t feel the building shake,” she laughed.  
Allie just smiles. She enjoys the tattooed brunette’s sense of humor and loves to give it back to her whenever she can.  
“So, you and Red are doing good right?”  
“We are, I’ve never been happier. It’s only been two months but I feel like I’ve known her for so much longer. We just connected so quickly. I’m crazy about her.” Allie looks off towards the water as her mouth starts to curl into a smile.  
“Well Red’s crazy about you too. I’ve never seen her this happy. You must be one firecracker in the bedroom! I have to say I was surprised at first that Red was taking a dip in the lady pool especially since I tried so many times to get into her pants when we were younger.”  
“No surprise she rejected you Doyle, she’s got standards!”  
“Oh! You wound me blondie.”  
“You’ll live!”  
“Seriously, I’m so glad that you and Red are together. She’s a special lady and deserves someone who loves her after that shitty marriage.”  
Allie looks up at Franky with a serious face.  
“Well you do love her Blondie, don’t ya? It’s obvious to everyone. You haven’t told her yet I’m guessing?”  
“Yes I do love her and no I haven’t told her. I didn’t want to scare her off since we haven’t been together that long.”  
“Trust me, she won’t get scared off. I’ve known Red for a long time and I’m sure she feels the same about you. I can see it. You two are disgustingly cute together with all of that eye fucking going on all the time.”  
Allie is about to reply to Franky when she sees her beautiful girlfriend walk toward them. Their eyes lock and smiles wash across both of their faces.  
“That’s exactly what I was talking about blondie, you two with those love struck faces all the time makes me want to gag.” She playfully sticks her finger down her throat.  
“Is this one bothering you?” Bea asks the blonde in a protective tone.  
“No more than usual.” Allie stands up and kisses her girlfriend. “Do you want some coffee beautiful?”  
“Sure, sweetheart.”  
Allie goes off to get them some coffee.  
“So what are you up to Doyle?”  
“Nothing, Blondie and I were just catching up.”  
Bridget arrives a few minutes later and the women enjoy their breakfast. For their first day, Franky and Bridget plan on going on a whale watching boat while Bea and Allie decide to rent bicycles and ride out to one of the beaches.  
Since it’s autumn, there aren’t a lot of tourists around and no one is swimming on the beaches. Allie wants to take Bea for a walk through the sand dunes on their way to beach. They peddle their bikes up and down the hills until Allie signals Bea she is pulling over next to a trail. They park their bikes and start heading up the sandy inclined path. They are alone and Allie takes Bea’s hand as they walk. The sun is out fully now and the air is warming up nicely for an October day. The smell of salt water fills their noses as they pass over the top of a dune. They are awestruck as they gaze down at the blue sea below them. They continue their journey along several pathways passing beautiful sections of beach grass tucked into the dunes. Allie grabs Bea’s hands and looks into her eyes;  
“I want you.” She says and begins to kiss Bea deeply.  
After the kiss ends, Bea gazes around to see if anyone is near them and then quickly she plunges back into Allie’s mouth, pressing their bodies together. Allie pulls Bea down slowly, their mouths never separating. The women continue their kissing and heavy petting. Allie slips her hands up Bea’s shirt pulling at her sports bra. Bea reaches behind herself and undoes the clasp quickly discarding both the shirt and bra. Allie’s shirt comes off next and Bea dives into her soft creamy skin, laying kisses up and down her body. They can feel the warmth of the sand on their backs as they roll around grasping each other. Bea moves her mouth down Allie’s body slowly kissing and sucking her way to the place Allie needs her the most. She slides the blonde’s shorts down her long legs and then hooks her fingers onto the blonde’s panties dragging the soaking wet piece of material off of her. Allie is shaking slightly with anticipation. Bea looks up into Allie’s eyes and smiles and then proceeds to kiss the inside of Allie’s thigh, running her tongue up to the blonde’s now glistening mound. Bea gently kisses Allie’s core. She licks up and down and inserts two fingers making Allie moan with delight. Bea licks and sucks as she moves her fingers in and out of Allie’s entrance. Allie cries out and grabs Bea’s head holding her in place. Allie is so turned on she is panting and calling Bea’s name out. Bea takes her tongue and relentlessly licks and sucks Allie’s clit. The blonde is getting very close and Bea can feel Allie’s walls start to tighten around her fingers. Bea reaches up and squeezes Allie’s breast and that all it takes for Allie to cum. She lets out a high pitched scream as her body starts to tremble. As Allie’s orgasm starts to subside Bea slows down her fingers and lightens the pressure of her tongue. She gently removes her fingers and moves up to hold her lover. Allie pulls Bea into a passionate kiss. Bea can feel a tear run down Allie’s cheek. She pulls back to look her in the eyes.  
“Are you alright sweetheart?” She says as she wipes the tear away with her thumb.  
“Yes, more than alright. That was amazing. I’ve never had such an intense orgasm.”  
Bea smiles and then gently kisses her. They lay there for a few minutes just enjoying the closeness. Allie looks into Bea’s eyes and says;  
“I’m so in love with you Bea.” Tears fill her eyes.  
Bea smiles back and says “I’m so in love with you too. I never thought I could ever feel this way about anyone. You have changed my world. I love you Allie.”  
Bea kisses her deeply as their bodies wrap around each other.  
Allie wants to show Bea how much she loves her, and she does so on the sandy dunes for the next hour.

After they finish their lovemaking in the dunes, the women head down to the beach. The beach is practically empty but they can see a couple in the distance walking along the shore with a dog. Bea takes Allie’s hands and pulls her against her body. She wraps her arms around Allie’s waist and draws her into a kiss.  
“I feel like I never want to leave this place, it’s so beautiful here.” The redhead says. “Thank you for taking me here.”  
“Babe, you don’t have to thank me. I’ve wanted to bring you here for a while. I love being here with you and having my way with you in the dunes,” she says playfully.  
The women begin to walk down the beach holding hands. Allie spots a beautiful rock that has been smoothed by the waves in the shape of a heart. She bends down and then hands it to Bea.  
“For you my love.”  
Bea smiles and takes it from the blonde giving her a gentle kiss. They walk for a while on the beach. Allie’s stomach growls and the women decide to head back into town and have lunch.

  
It’s early morning and Bea wanted to be up before first light so she could capture the sunrise. She had brought her easel and paints since Allie had told her how amazing the light projected over Cape Cod’s harbor and the surrounding beaches. She could see Long Point lighthouse from the grounds of their Bed & Breakfast and planned on painting it this morning. Allie came down shortly after Bea with some of her painting supplies and the women proceeded to set up their area waiting for the sunrise to come over the horizon. There was a bit of a chill in the air since it is October so the women are wearing light jackets to stay warm. As the sun slowly starts to rise, the clouds turn a brilliant shade of pink, orange and red, all accentuated with the rich hues of blue sky. They start painting as the light continues to change vivid colors. After an hour, the women are happy at their first attempt to capture this beautiful scene before them.  
After packing up their easels and supplies, the women head for breakfast.  
“That was a gorgeous sunrise, you were so right about the lighting here. Simply beautiful. I usually don’t paint scenery, but had to do it.”  
“Yeah babe, I’m glad we got to paint together. It was really special for me.”  
“You know, I’d like to do a portrait of you Allie. That’s really my specialty. Would you sit for me?”  
“Of course, I’d love to be your model.”  
“That’s great, how about this afternoon after lunch? I have an idea of how I want to paint you, I’m not sure you will agree though.”  
Allie looks up with her mouth slightly ajar, a smile forming on her face.  
“Are you thinking of painting me nude?”  
“Yes, you are so beautiful I would love to paint you that way, but if you don’t want to, I totally understand.”  
Allie thinks for a moment.  
“Sure Babe, but this will have to stay in your private collection. I don’t want Doyle or anyone else perving out on it.”  
“Deal!”

After having breakfast, the women shower and get ready for a day of shopping and people watching in town. They meet up with Franky and Bridget and the group walks into town together. They pass many art galleries along the way and Bea finds she must stop in almost every one. Franky starts to get bored after a while and the women agree to go at their own pace. The group agrees to meet at 1 PM for lunch at a restaurant Bridget found yesterday when they were in town.  
Bea is impressed with the art work she sees and feels inspired to continue painting more scenery in the future. Allie loves art and has studied it in school but is really a novice compared to Bea when it comes to painting. When she is in P-Town, she always becomes inspired by the beauty and over the years she has improved her technique greatly. She really admires Bea’s work and can’t wait for Bea to paint her.  
It’s finally 1:00 and the women meet at the restaurant. Franky and Bridget walk into the restaurant carrying several bags. Franky has a slightly annoyed face. She is not much of a shopper, but Bridget has dragged her in and out of various stores. From the looks of it, Bridget has bought quite a lot. Bea laughs to herself when she sees the women enter the restaurant. She knows Franky dislikes shopping.  
“So Doyle, buy anything interesting?”  
“No, just a T-shirt. Gidge went off the rails with the charge card though. I just get to hold all the bags,” she says with a frown.  
The women order their food and talk about what they plan on doing in the evening. There is a karaoke contest going on in one of the bars in town tonight. Franky and Allie seem really excited about the idea of competing. Bea did not know that Allie liked Karaoke. She’s heard her plenty of times singing along to songs on the radio so she is excited to see her perform in this competition tonight. Allie tries to convince Bea to participate but Bea says that she is not sure she is up to it, but will decide later. She has one song that she thinks she could pull off. Her voice being so raspy at times limits her song choices. Bridget also agrees to join in on the fun tonight.  
While the women are eating their lunch, no one notices that they are being observed. A women with short brown hair sitting at a table on the other side of the room is staring at Allie. Her green eyes dart back and forth from Allie to the redhead that is sitting next to her kissing Allie on the check. She is lost in thought when the young blonde next to her snaps her fingers in front of her face.”  
“Earth to Rachael, did you hear what I said?”  
“Huh, no, what?”  
“Did you want any coffee or dessert?”  
“No, I’m good. Would you mind getting the check and I’ll meet you outside. I need some air,” Rachael says as she places money on the table to cover the bill.  
The young blonde is confused as she watches Rachael get up and head out the door. Rachael walks outside and tries to get a hold of herself. She can’t believe Allie is here and from the looks of it, she has a girlfriend. Rachael had tried to win Allie back for months after Allie broke up with her, but she eventually gave up. Rachael cheated on Allie and while she really did love her, she loved sleeping around more. Rachael would like to talk to Allie, but it would be difficult with her current girlfriend Sarah there and Allie being surrounded by her friends and lover. She thinks there is a strong possibility that Allie will be at the Karaoke contest tonight since she knows how much Allie loves to sing.  
After the women finish lunch, they head back to the Bed & Breakfast. Franky and Bridget decide to take a bike ride and Bea will be painting Allie this afternoon.  
Bea sets up her easel and paints in their room facing the bed. Allie enters the room after changing in the bathroom. She is wearing a complimentary white robe that is provided to guests.  
“So how do you want me gorgeous?” she says as she flings off the robe in all her glory, wearing only a cheeky smile.  
Bea’s eyes rake up and down Allie’s body. She can feel a flush come over her face and it begins to travel down to her chest. Allie notices and her smile grows wide. She loves the way Bea’s body reacts to her.  
Bea composes herself finally and tells Allie to lay down on the bed. Bea comes over to Allie and after a few adjustments, Bea has Allie in the position she wants her. The blonde is sitting up with one leg stretched out and the other leg is raised so that the knee is up and her foot is sitting in a flat position on the bed. Her left arm is placed behind her back to support her upper torso. She is leaning slightly backward with her head tilted slightly backward exposing her neck.  
Bea makes sure Allie is comfortable and after receiving confirmation from Allie, she begins her painting. The redhead gets into her usual creative zone once she begins. She is able to paint Allie rather quickly. Allie fidgets somewhat while holding the pose. Her neck starts to get a cramp. Bea notices and suggests they take a break letting Allie know she is doing great and that she has completed a good portion of the painting. Allie insists she is fine and to please continue. She does not want to break Bea’s concentration. Bea comes over to the bed and sits next to Allie. She takes her hand and rubs Allie’s neck where the blonde had rubbed it earlier. Allie moans at the contact and she locks eyes with Bea. Bea’s eyes have grown dark with desire as she continues to rub Allie’s naked flesh. Allie’s mouth opens slightly and before she is able to say anything, Bea is kissing her. Allie abandons the pose she has been holding for the past half hour and wraps her body around Bea pulling her in closer as they kiss. There is no turning back now.  
“Bea, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wreck your concentration. We should stop and you should continue painting,” she says in between kisses.  
“It’s not going to happen right now. I need you and I want to feel your body all over me.” The redhead continues kissing and caressing her girlfriend.  
Allie finally gives in completely and she helps Bea off with her clothes. The women enjoy each other for the next hour while Bea’s painting of Allie remains unfinished for the time being.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the next chapter it's another fun one. As always thank you for all the wonderful comments.

After dinner, the women head to the bar where they are holding the karaoke contest. Everyone is  feeling good after sharing a couple of bottles of wine at dinner.

All four women make their way up to the table by the makeshift stage to register and pick their song. Next they get a table, not too far from the stage, while Franky and Bridget buy the first round of drinks. The contest begins a few minutes later. There are some really good singers that perform and Bea feels a little nervous. She rarely sings in public and usually she has a little more alcohol in her system before a karaoke performance.

Franky goes on first singing “Bad Reputation” by Joan Jett. The crowd goes wild watching Franky run up and down the stage. She has all the right moves and hams it up using her air guitar while performing. She is wearing a black tank top and black jeans looking like vintage Joan Jett, channeling the rock icon perfectly. Franky receives a huge round of applause as she bows and jumps off the stage. She grabs Bridget, giving her a huge smooch while looking very pleased with herself.

“Try to beat that performance Blondie,” she says winking at Allie.

Allie is next and she has to admit that Franky was quite good and a hard act to follow. Her song is “Starving” by Hailee Steinfeld. She gets on the stage and once the music begins, she jumps right into character and is looking very confident. When she gets to the chorus, she looks directly at Bea who is right in front of the stage.

_I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

_By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

 

Bea turns bright red, but luckily no one can see her face since it’s dark in the bar. Some women start hollering and whistling when Allie starts singing to Bea. Franky is hysterically laughing knowing how embarrassed her best friend is.

Bridget goes on next and had decided to go for something softer. She chose a love song  called “Ice cream” by Sarah McLachlan. The song is sweet and romantic. She looks at the tattooed brunette during her performance. Bridget blows a kiss to Franky at the end of the song and you can see Franky is clearly moved.

It’s now Bea’s turn. She has thrown back a couple of shots of whisky to help calm her nerves. She hadn’t told the women what song she would be singing even though Allie tried to get it out of her. She climbs on the stage and the music starts. She has chosen an old classic “Piece of my heart” by Janice Joplin. The music starts with the guitar winding up. Bea belts out the first line

 

_Oh, come on, come on, come on, come on!_

The crowd goes wild and Allie feels a flash of heat shoot through her body as she listens to her girlfriend’s raspy voice fill the room. Bea’s red curls whip around as she gyrates her body during the song, holding the microphone seductively.

  
_Didn't I make you feel like you were the only WOman yeah!_  
Didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can?  
Honey, you know I did!  
And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough  
But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough

_I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it_  
Take it!  
Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!  
Oh, oh, break it!  
Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, have a!  
Have another little piece of my heart now, baby  
You know you got it if it makes you feel good  
Oh, yes indeed

Everyone in the room cheers and whistles after Bea finishes. She is wearing a huge grin as she looks down at Allie who is in front of the stage. She gets down from the stage, and the blonde proceeds to jump into Bea’s arms wrapping her legs around Bea’s waist, her lips are glued to the redhead in a heated kiss.

“You don’t know what you do to me Bea Smith. I want to drag you into the ladies room and fuck you right now,” Allie says whispering in Bea’s ear.

Bea leans in and kisses her girlfriend. She is pleased that Allie liked her performance and is enjoying seeing the blonde so aroused right now. She would like nothing more than to take her into the bathroom but there are much better places they can be together. Besides, they are with their friends having fun and she wants to see who wins the contest. Allie has had a lot to drink tonight and Bea lets her know the wait will be worth it.

 

The contest continues and everyone is having a good time. Allie excuses herself and goes to the ladies room. She finishes up in the stall and when she opens the door she sees her Ex Rachel standing in front of her grinning.

“Hi AL. Long time no see.”

Allie shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

“Rachael, I don’t want to talk to you, so please leave me alone.”

“Hey, that’s not very nice.  Remember Babe, we shared so much together. The least you can do is give me a few moments of your time.”

“Don’t call me Babe and I don’t owe you anything. Just leave me alone.”

Allie starts to walk past Rachael and she feels Rachael’s arm grab her from behind. Rachael has wrapped her arms around Allie’s torso and she has Allie pressed against body. She whispers in her ear.

“You know you missed me,” she says kissing Allie’s ear. “I’m the only one that really understands and loves you. Give me another chance.”

Allie pulls Rachael’s hands off of her and turns around facing her. She is furious.

“You never loved or understood me! You just used and lied to me. When we broke up, I realized what a soul sucking bitch you are. I’m with a wonderful woman now and we love each other. She is my soulmate and I couldn’t be happier. I suggest you let go of this fantasy about us getting back together and get on with your own life.”

“Alright, if you’re going to be like that,” Rachael says angrily.

She shoves Allie towards the sink and Allie loses her footing and crashes into the sink. Her head knocking on the side of the sink as she falls down.

“Fuck! You bitch! I can’t believe you pushed me.” Allie spits out. She is holding the side of her head as she tries to get up.

“I didn’t mean to push you so hard, it was supposed to just be a little shove because you pissed me off. I’m sorry. Please forgive me,” Rachael begs as she helps Allie get to her feet.

Bea enters the ladies room and see’s Allie being helped up off the floor by some woman. Allie is holding her head and looks really angry. She rushes to Allie’s side.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Bea is very concerned as her eyes move back and forth between Allie and the other woman.

“Bea, I’m fine but I’m glad you are here. This is my Ex-girlfriend Rachael.”

Bea is surprised and is now getting angry as she sees Allie rubbing the side of her head.

“Did she hurt you Allie?” Her voice low and deadly serious.

“Allie is fine, we were just chatting and catching up and she slipped on the wet floor.”

Bea rushes towards the brunette and grabs her by the collar, ramming her against the wall.

“I didn’t ask you… Rachael.”

“Bea, please stop, she’s not worth it. I’m fine really.” Allie says as she tries to pull her girlfriend off of the frightened woman.

Bea loosens her grip on Rachael once she feels Allie holding her back. Bea moves her face close to Rachael and says,

“Touch her again and I’ll break your fuckin arm. I’m going to give you three seconds to get out of here and then I’m going to beat the shit out of you if you are still here.”

She releases Rachael and the brunette walks briskly out of the bathroom not looking back.

Bea takes Allie in her arms and caresses the side of Allie’s head that was injured.

“Are you sure you are alright? We can have someone take a look at you, there is an Urgent Care medical center down the road.”

“No Babe, I’m fine really. I just want to forget about what happened and enjoy the rest of the night. I don’t think Rachael will be bothering me again. You scared the living daylights out of her … that was incredibly hot!”

The women return to their table. The Karaoke contest is just about over and they are going to announce the finalists. The winner will be determined by the audience applause.

Franky is chosen as one of the finalists. Two other women are picked and all three women are asked to get on the stage. The announcer introduces each women reminding the audience what song they sang. The first woman receives a loud round of applause and whistles. The second lady receives about the same amount of applause. When Franky is announced, the room goes ballistic. Hooting, hollering, whistles and screams fill the room. Franky is hysterically laughing as she looks down at her friends that are enthusiastically cheering for her. She is presented with a small gold colored trophy of a microphone. She does her victory dance on the stage while carrying the trophy and then joins her friends.

The women leave the bar all smiles and start walking back to their rooms. It was a fun night for everyone despite the incident that happened in the bathroom. Bea is super-hot when she is in protection mode and Allie plans on rewarding her for all of her efforts tonight.

 

It’s the next morning and the women have slept in late today. Bea has promised to finish her portrait of Allie this morning and afterward they plan on meeting Franky and Bridget for a day out on the water.

“Babe, I really love it!” Allie cries out with delight as her eyes look at the finished painting for the first time. “I think you captured me. All of me,” she laughs.

“I’m glad you love it. I will keep it somewhere special for my eyes only sweetheart.”

 

Bea had planned to rent a speed boat for the afternoon and explore the beaches and parklands. The women will be getting a picnic lunch for their afternoon on the water.

Bea is in the marina office by herself signing the paperwork for the rental of the boat. The girls are at the shop picking up lunch. She notices a woman standing outside the small office that sits on the dock. The woman is staring at Bea and Bea tries not to stare back, but she is also trying to figure out if she knows her from somewhere. She is attractive and probably about thirty with brown shoulder length hair and light eyes. The women smiles at her and Bea looks back down at the paperwork that is on the table in front of her. She decides she does not know her and thinks the woman is just being pleasant. She finishes the paperwork and then gets the key to the boat from the clerk. Upon leaving the office, she notices the woman is still there and is still smiling at her. She walks up to Bea and says,

“You were singing at the karaoke bar last night weren’t you?”

“Yes, I was.” Bea nods her head and gives a small smile.

“You were great. I think you should have been one of the finalists. I loved your rendition of Janis Joplin’s song. Your delivery was perfect.”

Bea starts to turn a shade of pink not comfortable with compliments from attractive strangers. She thinks this women is flirting with her and she is flattered but a little nervous. If Allie see this woman near her, she will undoubtedly kick her ass. As if on cue, Allie comes walking up the path towards Bea. She sees the woman talking to Bea and notices that Bea is blushing. Allie walks straight up to Bea and kisses her passionately. She breaks away from a flustered Bea and looks the woman straight in the eyes and says,

 “I know she’s hot, but she’s mine, so fuck off.”

“Allie!” Bea says with an embarrassed tone.

The woman turns on her heels quickly and heads to the other side of the dock where her friends are sitting.

“Was that really necessary?”

“Yes, it certainly was. I know what she wanted and I don’t share.”

Bea grabs Allie’s hand and kisses her on the check as they walk out to the boat slip. Franky and Bridget make their way to the dock carrying their lunch.

 

They all get into the boat and drive off towards Long Point lighthouse. Bea is very familiar with motor boats and she still has a license. She had spent many weekends as a teenager out on the Long Island sound near Fire Island. She always loved the smell of salt in the air as she sped across the sound.

Bea’s hair is tied back to keep her curls out of her face. She is wearing her sunglasses and a smile is plastered on her face. Her toned biceps are visible since she is wearing a sleeveless shirt.

Allie gazes over at her girlfriend. She is pleased to see how happy “her” Bea looks. This weekend has brought them so much closer together and Allie can’t stop beaming when she thinks about how they made love in the dunes and declared their love for each other. She sighs to herself as she watches Bea steer the boat,  “How did I get such a hot girlfriend?”

The afternoon is spent coasting up and down the beaches with several stops for lunch and exploration. The women walk in the water, only up to their ankles since they are in early autumn and the water is not ideal for swimming. They watch seals in the distance floating on the waves. Seagulls fly around them as they sit on the beach eating their lunch. Franky tries to feed them which is a mistake. The next thing they know, there are dozens of birds flying overhead swooping down and trying to get at their lunch.

After several hours pass, the women head back to the marina. Tonight is their last night in P-Town and they plan on having dinner and seeing a comedy show. They have a few hours to rest before they need to be at the restaurant so Bea and Allie take a nap. They cuddle together under the covers, Bea wrapping herself around the blonde as they fall into a sound sleep.  A couple of hours later, Bea’s alarm on her phone wakes them up. Allie stretches and rolls on her side facing Bea.

“Let’s have a shower together. My back needs extra scrubbing today,” Allie says with a smirk.

Bea smiles back and gets out of bed pulling Allie up.

“We have to be ready in an hour and a half, will you try and behave?” Bea asks but really knowing what the outcome will be.

“Sure thing Babe.”

An hour later after scrubbing Allie’s back and enjoying several orgasms, the women emerge from the shower. They are now scrambling to get ready trying to avoid Franky’s teasing for lateness. They set off to town on foot and arrive at the restaurant on time.  Wine is ordered and Franky makes a toast.

“Here’s to good friends,” they toast and glasses clink together.

“I also want to thank you both for letting Gidge and I tag along with you this weekend. I know blondie probably wanted you all to herself, so thank you for including us. Bea, you are like a sister to me. I just want to say how happy I am for you two. Cheers to Bea and Allie.”

Bridget seconds the toast as the two women grin, stunned by Franky’s kind words.

After dinner, they make their way to the comedy club and end the night at a bar that has been converted into a dance club for women’s week. Exhausted from the full day they had, the four women head back to the Bed & Breakfast for their last night in P-Town.

 

Check out is at 11:00 and Bea has the Jeep all packed with their bags. The women are sitting on the porch drinking coffee, reluctant to start their long journey back to New York.

Bea is sad to be leaving this wonderful town. The long weekend was a lot of fun and she feels closer to Allie now more than ever. She knew she was starting to fall in love with Allie weeks ago ever since she had her talk with Franky. Saying I love you was something she never thought she would say to another person, beside Debbie of course. She had just turned off that part of herself. Allie appeared in her life that evening in the park and there was just something so different about her. A sense of familiarity and comfort almost immediately. She had never experienced that before so quickly and intensely. She made Bea laugh and maybe that was also a big part of her appeal from the start.  Of course, she also couldn’t deny how her body just naturally reacted to Allie’s beauty. As time went on and she got to know Allie better, her generosity and kindness overwhelmed her.  Bea had to finally admit to herself that she really wanted the blonde to be a part of her life. Bea was glad she took a risk and left her comfort zone to explore her feelings. It scared her at first having these intense feelings about another person. She found herself thinking about the blonde all the time and wanting to be with her. Overtime she could not deny that she loved her and couldn’t help thinking about spending the rest of her life with Allie. She knew it way too soon for a conversation like that, but in her heart she is hoping that this could be a possibility in the future.

The ride back to New York feels much longer this time. Franky shares the driving this time giving Bea more time to relax. They arrive in the early evening and Bea drops off Franky and Bridget first. Next they pull up to Allie’s building and the blonde gets out and removes her bags. Bea comes around and helps her carry them to the doorway.

“Babe, I had such a great time this weekend,” Allie says as she reaches for Bea’s hands.

“Me too sweetheart.”

“Do you want to have a sleepover this week? I‘m going to miss having you by my side.”

Bea grins and places a kiss on Allie’s lips. “Yes, is tomorrow too soon?”

“No! I would love to have you over tonight, but I’m sure you need some alone time.”

“I better be going. I’m pretty exhausted. I’ll text you when I’m home.”

Bea leans in and kisses Allie goodbye and heads back to the Jeep. She gets to her apartment a little while later and drops her bag at the door. She sends a quick text to Allie that she’s home and proceeds to unpack her bag. She showers before settling down and ordering in some takeaway. It’s early, but Bea decides to go to bed soon. She lays herself down in her bed and thinks how she wished Allie was beside her right now. She misses the blonde already and it’s only been a few hours. The bed just seems so empty without her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a little drama for the next few chapters. Just remember Ballie will have a happy ending eventually.

Allie returns to work the next day tired, but feeling good. She puts her bag down and takes out a seashell that she picked up at the beach this past weekend. She places it on her desk next to the picture of her and Bea in Central Park. She hears someone walking down the hallway and she sees Sonia enter her office.

“Allie, how was your vacation?”

“It was really wonderful! Thank you again for letting me take the time off, I know we still have some leftover things that need to be taken care of from Joan’s show.”

“No worries, I handled most of it.  You deserved the time off after all the hard work you put into the opening. Joan was very pleased with everything as well. She will be back later this afternoon and wanted to meet with you.”

“Sure thing,” she says cheerfully, but internally she sighs.

She can’t wait for this show to be done with. She thinks she won’t have too much more contact with Joan after today’s meeting even though her paintings will be on display for a while. The women chat a while discussing the items Sonia took care of in Allie’s absence. They also discuss possibilities for new artists that Sonia has on her short list.

Later that afternoon, Joan comes to the gallery. After speaking with Sonia briefly, she makes her way to Allie’s office. She knocks on Allie’s open door and enters.

“Hello Joan. Sonia mentioned you wanted to speak to me. Please have a seat.”

Joan smiles and takes a seat in front of Allie’s desk.

“Yes, I just wanted to thank you for all of your hard work. The opening was very successful and I know how hard you worked to make it happen. I’ve spoken to Sonia about you to let her know how happy I was with your efforts.”

Allie is happy to hear this from Joan. She wanted to show Sonia she could take this project on her own and do a good job. Now with Joan’s praises, she hopes Sonia will continue to trust her and give her more opportunities to manage future shows.

“Allie, I have something for you. It’s a token of my appreciation.”

“Thank you Joan, that’s not necessary. I was just doing my job.”

“Nonsense, I made this for you so you can’t say no.”

Joan pulls out a canvas painting that she had tucked in a bag. She holds it up so Allie can see it. Allie’s mouth drops open as she takes in the image. It’s a painting of a nude women in an abstract style. The painting is very colorful and bright and it shows the back view of a women with accentuated curves and lines. Allie genuinely thinks it’s very beautiful.  Joan’s paintings are usually dark and ominous. This is quite a change from her usual style.

“I don’t know what to say Joan. It’s too much.”

“I insist, I had you in mind when I was painting. You inspired me.”

Allie’s stomach flips nervously. Not knowing what else to do she accepts the painting and thanks Joan.

“Well, I better be going, I have some things to do this afternoon. I will see you soon Allie,” Joan says as she leaves the office.

Allie is speechless. It may be flattering for some people to be the subject of a nude painting by the renowned Joan Ferguson, but having experienced her inappropriate sexual advances and innuendos makes Allie uncomfortable. The painting is a valuable piece of art so Allie is torn about what to do with it. She won’t be bringing it into her home and she dreads telling Bea she was the inspiration for the painting. For now she will leave it in her office in the corner.

 

Several days had passed and Allie finally had the uncomfortable conversation with Bea about the painting that Joan painted of her. Bea had stopped by Allie’s office for lunch.

“Bea, I’ve been meaning to tell you that Joan Ferguson dropped by the gallery the other day. She wanted to thank me for doing a good job and she also gave me a gift.” Allie says taking a deep breathe.

“She gave me one of her paintings.”

Bea looks at Allie questioningly.

“It’s an abstract nude.” A few seconds pass. “She said she had me in mind when she painted it.”

“You’re fucking kidding me! You accepted it?”

“I did, I didn’t know what else to do, I was stunned. She had just told Sonia how happy she was with my work and she said she would not take no for an answer. I’m sorry! I can send it back to her.” Allie says in a panicked voice.

Bea takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“Can I see it?”

“Yes, I have it here.”

Allie moves to the back of her office to retrieve the painting that sits in the corner against the wall. She nervously holds up the painting.

Bea’s eyes trace over the canvas. She is silent for a moment.

“It’s quite good.” She says in a monotone. “I’m not loving that she visualized you naked but some people would say it’s an honor to be the subject of a painting by Joan Ferguson. Where are you planning on putting it?”

“I’ve thought about it and talked to Sonia. I plan on selling it and giving the proceeds to the greyhound rescue group that I support. Sonia will be able to find a buyer. I’ll be rid of it soon.”

“That would be a very large gift. I’m sure this painting would sell for at least ten thousand dollars. Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Absolutely. I don’t want it anywhere near me and the money will go to a cause close to my heart. Just so you know, your painting of me is so much better than Joan’s. You were able to capture my essence, something Joan could never do.”

Bea walks over to her girlfriend and gives her a loving kiss. She loves her even more after that comment.

 

Bea had been working late this evening and is exhausted from her day. She headed up the elevator in her apartment building and is walking down the hall towards her door. A person wearing a ski mask appears from around the corner. Bea looks up and panic sets in. The person starts running towards her. Bea drops her keys while trying to get inside her apartment. In a panic she makes an attempt to run down the hall toward the stairwell. The intruder is right on her heals as she gets to the door. She manages to swing it open and starts to race down the stairs. The masked person is right on her heals and when she reaches the next landing, ready to descend another flight. she feels a hand on her back. She trips and tumbles down the stairs landing on her shoulder.

Bea wakes up and all she sees is a bright light flickering from one eye to the other. She hears voices one voice louder than the other so she focuses on that one.

“Can you hear me ma’am? Please try not to move.”

The light leaves her eyes and she feels her body being lifted. Her eyes are able to focus now since the light is no longer on them. She is strapped to a stretcher and her neck is being held by a brace. She couldn’t move if she tried.

“Ahh... “ she cries out in pain. “Where am I ?”

“Ma’am, you were found in the stairwell of your building. It looks like you fell down the stairs. We are taking you to the hospital right now. Is there anyone you want us to call?”

It’s all starting to come back to her. She remembers being chased down the hallway and running down the stairs.

“I didn’t fall. I was pushed down by someone wearing a ski mask. Please call my friend who is a police officer at the 20th Precinct. Her name is Franky Doyle.” Bea says struggling with the pain that is radiating from her shoulder.

“Okay Ma’am, I will place the call once we have you in the ambulance. What is your name?”

“It’s Bea Smith and please stop calling me Ma’am!”

Bea is in the ambulance, the sirens are blaring and the lights are flashing. She feels like she is in a bad dream. The EMT has administered a pain killer to relax her. They arrive at the hospital and she is wheeled down the hall towards x-ray. Bea undergoes several tests to check her brain function including  a MRI of her brain and various x-rays of her shoulder. She is coherent through the tests, but is becoming tired. She is finally rolled into a room and minutes later Franky and Allie enter in. Allie’s eyes are red from crying and Frankie’s face is very serious. Allie rushes over to her bedside.

“Bea… “ she sobs.

“I’m going to be fine. Please don’t cry sweetheart.”

“When Franky called me and said you had been attacked and fell down a stairwell,  I … I thought I was going to lose you,” she sobs hysterically.

Franky steps up and puts her arm around Allie to comfort her. Bea watches on, and is frustrated that she cannot hold Allie. She has a sling on her arm and an IV has been attached to her for pain medication. She had been told that she fractured her shoulder blade and sustained a mild concussion. It could have been so much worse she knows.

“Red, I’m going to need to take your statement for this investigation. Are you feeling well enough to answer some questions now?”

“Yeah Franky. Can I have a moment alone with Allie first?”

“Sure, I’ll be outside when you are done.”

 

“Allie, I’m going to be fine. They did all the tests and x-rays and I will just need some time to heal. Please try not to worry too much.”

“How can I not worry. I love you.” She says softly. Allie reaches down and kisses Bea lightly on the lips. Bea extends her other hand out for Allie to hold.

“I love you too.”

 

Franky comes back in a few minutes accompanied by Will Jackson. They interview Bea about the attack. She tells them everything and also talks about how she was followed awhile back. They are now considering that she is being targeted. Franky promises to get to the bottom of it. They plan to review street cameras on the day of the attack as well as the night she was followed.

Bea must stay in the hospital for a day so they can monitor her mild concussion. It is arranged that she will be discharged the following evening if all looks good. Allie insists on staying with Bea overnight in the hospital room. Franky has a doctor friend that works there so she pulls some strings to have Allie stay overnight. Bea is happy she is staying with her, but worries the young blonde will not get any sleep. The hospital provides her a cot that is placed close to Bea’s bed. They manage to hold hands while each lays in their own bed.

Bea is discharged the following evening. She has strict orders to rest at home for the next couple of days. Allie insists that she and Bowie stay with Bea while she recovers. Bea agrees but she thinks she is fine and too much of a fuss is being over her.

When Debbie got the phone call from Allie about her mom’s attack she was very upset. She wanted to come home that night to see her. Allie convinced her to wait until the weekend and promised to have Bea call her in the morning when Bea has had a good night’s rest. The young brunette wasn’t happy, but knew it was probably for the best.

 

After spending two days under the watchful eyes of Allie and Bowie, Bea is feeling significantly better and is starting to get restless just laying around all day. She has received phone calls and texts from her friends wishing her a speedy recovery and Maxine plans to visit today. The tall brunette entered Bea’s apartment carrying a large bouquet of flowers and a box of assorted pastries. Allie put on the coffee for the two women and left shortly to do some shopping and errands leaving the two women to have some time together. The always perceptive Maxine noticing that Bea was on the quiet side as they ate their dessert.

“Bea, talk to me. I’ve known you for a long time and I’m concerned about you.”

“I’m doing better physically. Allie has been a star taking care of me.”

“But...” Maxine starts to say.

“I’m really freaked out about the attack. I’ve never been a victim of crime before. I’ve always felt safe living in the city and now … I don’t know. I just can’t relax. I keep thinking about who would want to hurt me. Franky is in the process of reviewing the video cameras in my building and the street cameras in the surrounding area. I’m not sure how long that will take. It’s very frustrating sitting here and wondering what will happen next.” Bea’s eyes begin to fill with tears.

Maxine comes to Bea’s side gently hugging her, avoiding her arm that’s in the sling.

“Bea, I can only imagine how scared you feel right now. Franky won’t let this go unsolved, she’s stubborn and won’t give up until they have found this person.”

“I know, she is really trying to help, but I’m just frustrated being at home doing nothing but sitting around worrying.”

“Have you spoke to Debbie about what happened?”

“I told her about the stairway attack but not about being followed. I don’t want her to worry any more than she already is. She’s insisted on coming home this weekend to check up on me.”

“I think that’s a good thing. She will take your mind off of things. I never asked how she feels about your relationship with Allie.”

“She’s good with it.” Bea smiles brightly. “They met the weekend we went to Cape Cod. We stopped to visit on our way up.”

“That’s wonderful Bea. I knew Debbie would be happy for you. You raised a good kid!”

“Don’t I know it!”

 

Debbie arrived into the city late Friday night. Bea and Allie were expecting her, but Bea was tired so she went to bed before Debbie arrived home. Allie met her at the door after receiving a text that she was downstairs.

The young brunette enters the door and places her bag down. She reaches for Allie and gives her a big hug. Both women becoming emotional.

Allie pulls away wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

“How is she doing?” Debbie asks.

“Physically, she is doing very well. The concussion was mild and there are no underlying issues there. Her shoulder will take several weeks to heal and she is expected to have full use of her arm,” Allie says with a sigh of relief.

“Mentally, she’s not doing as well. I can see the fear in her, and she’s becoming restless and cranky. I’m so glad you are here to take her mind off of everything. She snapped at me the other day when I asked what she wanted for lunch.”

“That’s not good. Mom’s got a temper and can be moody as you’ve seen. I’ll have a chat with her tomorrow and we will plan some distractions to get her in a better mood.”

The two women talk for a while, Debbie telling Allie about her classes and about living on campus at Boston University. Debbie decides to go to bed and Allie shuts down the lights before entering Bea’s bedroom. She snuggles against the sleeping redhead making sure not to disturb Bea’s arm that is in the sling. Bowie hops into his dog bed and they fall asleep shortly.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I was going to combine it with the following chapter but thought it was getting too long and it also read better in two parts. I tried to move the timeline quickly in this chapter hopefully it's not too rushed. I will post the next one in a couple of days.

Bea wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon. She turns to her side and gazes at the sleeping blonde beside her. She leans over and gently kisses her. Allie stirs and her eyes pop open.

“Oh my god that bacon smells so good,” Allie says as she leans up and kisses her girlfriend.

“What time did Debbie get here?” Bea rasps out.

“At 11:00.  We talked for a while when she got here; she’s doing well. I’m glad she’s here to keep an eye on you and keep you in line,” Allie winks.

“I didn’t know I needed to be kept in line,” Bea says defensively.

“You know I’m only joking Babe. I know you’re still upset, I was just trying to lighten things up a bit. Let’s go see your daughter,” she says as she gently helps Bea up from bed.

The women enter the living room and head for the kitchen. Bowie is at Debbie’s feet waiting for her to drop a piece of bacon.

“Good morning” Debbie says as she approaches her Mom and gives her a kiss and a hug. “I thought I’d start the day with something that will stick to your ribs. How do you want your eggs?” She smiles brightly at the two women.

“Scrambled for me” Bea says.

“Me too.  I’m going to take Bowie out for a short walk. I’ll be back soon, but just start without me.” The blonde leaves with Bowie at her side.

“So mom, how are you feeling?”

“I’m doing a lot better darling.” Bea sits down at the table accepting the coffee cup that Debbie hands her. “You really didn’t have to come all this way.”

“Mom, of course I had to come see you. If I were ten thousand miles away, I would still come. You’re my mom and I love you and need to make sure you are okay. I know Allie is taking good care of you but I needed to be with you. I hope you’re not giving Allie too much grief. I know how grumpy you get sometimes.” She smiles at her mom.

Bea looks at her daughter with a frown.

“I haven’t been on my best behavior. I was a little defensive earlier today and I snapped at her the other day about lunch choices. I’m just so tired of being in this house recovering. I need to apologize to her later.”

Debbie starts making the rest of the breakfast, mother and daughter have some laughs about her roommate’s habit of eating in her sleep. Apparently her roommate Lindsay finds empty bags of chips and muffin remnants in her bed. She had no idea she was sleep eating.

Allie enters the apartment happy to see Bea with a smile on her face. Something she hasn’t seen in the last week. The women have their breakfast and Debbie suggests that they get out of the house for a while and take a walk in the park together. She thinks the cool autumn air will do some good for her mom.

 

Franky sits in her office scouring over the video footage of Bea’s apartment building the night of her attack. She had shown the footage to the doorman on duty that night and he verified the tenants that lived there and the guests that signed in were all accounted for. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The video footage of the back service entrance was not very clear. When Franky had surveyed the back entrance she saw that the lightbulb above the doorway was broken. Glass fragments were on the ground which lead her to believe the bulb was broken intentionally to hide the assailant’s identity. The only footage that could be seen was a tall shadowy figure enter at 9:45 PM, fifteen minutes before the attack took place. She continued to look at the video that followed the time period of the attack. Franky saw the same tall figure exit from the rear entrance at 10:15. She now needed to obtain street camera footage for the surrounding buildings and businesses in the area. After updating Will of her progress, he allowed her to start the search assigning a new officer to help her. His name was Shane and he came straight from the police academy. Franky liked him from the start. He was very enthusiastic, this being his first investigation. The duo would spend the next week interviewing people and looking through video footage obtained from a five block radius of Bea’s apartment building.

The weekend went by quickly and Bea seemed a little more relaxed now that she is able to leave the house to take walks. Having her daughter home did indeed lift her spirits a little and she knows she has to apologize to Allie for her grumpy behavior. It’s Sunday evening and Debbie has returned to school. The two women are sitting on the couch watching the evening news.

“Allie, I’m sorry I’ve been moody lately. You’ve been taking really good care of me and I wanted to apologize for my behavior.” Bea says sincerely. “I was just so frustrated being in the house this past week and I can’t get the attack out of my mind.”

“Bea, there is no need to apologize. This whole situation has been very difficult for you and I totally understand your frustration.  I will always be by your side no matter what. I will support you in any way I can for as long as you want me here.”

Bea all of a sudden feels very emotional. Allie’s words have touched her deeply. She loves the blonde so much and has never felt this wave of emotion hit her before. She lets out a small whimper and reaches for Allie managing to tuck her face in Allie’s neck.

“Beautiful, it’s okay. I’m here for you.” Allie says.

“I’m such a mess! I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”

Allie just holds Bea stroking her head, allowing Bea to let it all out. She cuddles with the redhead for the next few minutes rocking her gently. Bea’s sobs finally end and the blonde guides her to the bedroom where she helps her into bed. Allie holds Bea closely and continues to caress her gently. Allie sees that the fear associated with the attack is eating Bea up and all Allie can do is try to be there for her. She’s not sure if it’s enough. Allie thinks to herself that perhaps Bea needs to speak to a professional.

 

It’s the middle of the night and Allie suddenly wakes up startled. Bea is thrashing around in bed and muttering incoherently. She cries out “get away!” Allie shakes Bea calling out to her.

“Bea, Bea It’s okay, you’re fine. It’s just a nightmare.”

The redhead finally wakes up and she is sweating and breathing hard. She grabs Allie and holds her for a minute before speaking.

“That was awful. I was reliving the attack but this time you were with me and we were both being chased.”

“You’re safe now;  can I get you anything?”

“I don’t want to go back to bed right now. I think I’ll watch TV in the living room. You should go back to sleep.”

“No, I’m coming with you. Why don’t we watch something on Netflix.”

The two women make their way to the living room and after getting some water and a snack they settle in to watch a movie. Allie is now considering how to broach the subject of counseling for Bea.

 

Bea returns to work the following week. She will have to wear the sling on her arm for the next few weeks, but she is fine otherwise. Allie had tried to bring up the subject of counseling for Bea to help her deal with the attack, but Bea was not interested. She claimed she was doing better and if she felt like she couldn’t handle the pressure she would seek out help. Not wanting to upset Bea any further, Allie let it go.

 

Weeks pass by and despite Franky and Shane’s best efforts, they were unable to find any relevant information after reviewing the video footage. The tall figure that was captured on video outside of Bea’s building walked a few block down Central Park West before getting into a taxi. The video was too grainy to get any additional details that would identify the perpetrator.  Franky was beyond frustrated. Allie had told her that Bea had nightmares and was anxious for a couple of weeks after the incident. She wanted to set her best friend’s mind at ease by finding this person, but no such luck.

 

Things slowly started to get back to normal with Bea and Allie. Bea’s arm was finally out of the sling and she was getting stronger each day. She was doing physical therapy several times a week and felt almost back to normal. As the weeks passed the women grew closer spending most nights together at each other’s apartments. The women began to feel like they were finally able to relax again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you will enjoy this chapter at the end but warning, it's a little disturbing in the beginning.

Joan’s show had ended and the artwork was packed and shipped off. Allie was relieved to be rid of Joan and was eager to get on with the next project. Sonia was letting her manage the next opening that would be in one month.

 

Allie started receiving gifts that were being delivered to the gallery. A box of Godiva chocolate, a silk scarf, and a bottle of her favorite perfume. The gifts did not come with a note, so at first she thought it was Bea. She sent a thank you text to Bea, but received the reply;

“They are not from me. Wish I had sent them. What the fuck?!”

Allie felt a wave of anxiety wash over her because there was only one other person she could think of that would be sending her these things -  Joan Ferguson.

 

It was about 6:30 when Allie entered her building and started walking up the flight of stairs that leads to her apartment door. She was reaching for her keys in her bag when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped instantly and turned around quickly ready to bash the person. Joan stood before her.

“Holy shit Joan, you scared me. What are you doing here?” Allie said in an annoyed tone.

“Hello Allie, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by and say hello.”

“Joan, you just can’t stop by unannounced. How did you know where I live? I never told you.”

“I have my ways you know, lots of minions doing favors for me.”

Allie looked really pissed at this point.

“Did you get the gifts I sent you? I hope you liked the scarf, it called out your name when I saw it.”

“I did get them. It wasn’t appropriate for you to send them. You know I’m with Bea.”

“Oh yes, Bea. How is she doing? That tumble must have really hurt.” Joan smirks.

Now Allie is starting to panic a bit. She is in her hallway cornered by Joan. Joan has admitted to giving her the gifts and she knows about Bea’s accident so she can only think that Joan was involved somehow.

“Listen Joan, I would like you to leave right now.”

“I just got here. Don’t you think it would be rude of you not to invite me in considering all the money my show made for the gallery,” she says with a smile on her face.

“It’s not happening Joan,” she says with a serious face;  panic is setting in.

“Very well, maybe another time.”

“Do I need to make it crystal clear to you?!!  I am not interested in you and I do not want you coming near me or contacting me or Bea ever again. Do you hear me?” she shouts.

“You ungrateful little bitch! How dare you speak to me like that!”

Joan grabs hold of Allie’s arm and shoves her against the wall forcefully. Allies head hits the wall really hard and she falls to the ground; she is unconscious on the floor.

 

Bea was supposed to meet Allie at 7:00 at a local restaurant. It was approaching 7:30 and Bea did not get a response from Allie after she texted her. This was very unusual and Bea started to worry. She sent another text to Allie saying she was worried and that she was on her way over to Allie’s to check on her. She arrived a few minutes later and began knocking on her door. There was no response so Bea decided to go to the back of the building where the fire escape landings are and see if she could get into Allie’s apartment through a window. Bea walked to the back of the building and found a door that exited into the backyard. She looked up and she saw Allie’s window. She needed to climb up onto the fire escape to get in. She managed to find a chair in the backyard and placed it under the landing. It wasn’t tall enough to reach the ladder that connected onto the fire escape so she had to jump up to grab the ladder. She managed to do that and then the ladder slid down to the ground. Bea quickly climbed up and stood on the landing peering inside. It was dark but she could make out some movement. There was a crashing sound from inside and at that point Bea could see Joan holding Allie who looked unconscious.

Bea pulls her phone out of her jacket and makes a call.

“Franky. Allie is hurt. Joan Ferguson is here in her apartment and Allie is unconscious. I don’t know what she did to her. I’m going in through the back fire escape. Please send someone over right away.”

“Oh shit, I‘ll call for a patrol car right now and I’ll be there soon. Don’t go in Red, wait until we get there.”

Bea hangs up on Franky.

Bea tried to get the window open but it was stuck. She then takes her foot and kicks in the window. Shards of glass spraying all over. She pushes her body through the window as carefully as she can trying to avoid the glass.

“Get the fuck off of her!” she screams at Joan as she swiftly moves toward them.

Joan just smirks. She drops Allie who is still unconscious. Her body hits the floor with a thud. Joan starts to head for the door.

“You’re not going anywhere. We’ve got some things to settle here.”

Joan moves swiftly towards the door and grabs the handle. Bea wants to stop her, but Allie is laying on the floor. She reaches Allie as Joan exits. She drops to the floor and cradles Allie. She feels for her pulse. Once she feels the beat, she lets out a breathe she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Allie.” She gently shakes her “Allie… can you hear me?”

She is holding her and the tears begin to fall down her cheek.

“Bea…” she says weakly.

“Oh my God Allie, are you okay?!”

“My head is killing me,” she says as she reaches up to rub it.

“What happened sweetheart? How did she hurt you?”

 

The sound of police sirens are heard from the street below. Joan in a panic decides to go to the roof in hopes of evading the police who are making their way up the stairwell.

 

Allie starts to get up and Bea helps her get to her feet. A moment later Franky busts through the front door with Shane. Bea looks up and tells them that Joan just left two minutes ago.

“Do you need an ambulance?” Franky asks.

“No, just find her Franky, she’s a psychopath.” Allie says, “I’ll be fine.”

Kaz comes out of her apartment and says,

“I saw a woman run up the stairs. The only thing up there is the roof. She’s got no place to go.”

Franky and Shane race up the stairwell climbing the three stories up to the roof. They cautiously exit the stairwell onto the roof.

“Joan, we know you are up here. Just go easy on yourself and come out from wherever you are.”

Her green eyes dart around the roof finally finding what she is looking for. Joan comes out from behind the air-conditioning unit that sits not too far from where she and Shane are standing. She moves slowly towards them. Bea and Allie now appear at the top of the stairs.

“This is all a misunderstanding. Wasn’t it Allie?” she shouts over to the blonde.

“No, you were stalking me and you smashed my head against the wall when I wouldn’t let you in my apartment.”

“No, you’re confused my dear. That did not happen. I came over because you invited me and we were having a chat when that woman …” angrily pointing at Bea “ that woman broke into your apartment from the back window and threatened me. I panicked and ran up here. There is no wrongdoing on my part,” she says raising her voice.

“That’s bullshit and you know it Joan,” Bea screams furiously.

“Enough of this!” Franky yells “We are going to take you in for questioning Joan.”

“This is ridiculous, I did nothing wrong!”

“I will have to handcuff you for your own safety. I need you to place your hands behind your back for me.”

“I will do no such thing!”

Joan starts to walk away to the other side of the roof.

“What is she doing?” Shane asks.

“We have to get her under control. Shane, let’s grab her now before she gets away.”

They run towards her ready to tackle her if necessary. Joan had started to run and was near the end of the building. There is another building that connects to Allie’s building but there is a large gap between them.

Franky yells out, “don’t go any further Joan!”

Joan stops in her tracks for a moment and Franky and Shane manage to grab her before she attempts to jump to the roof of the other building. Shane take his handcuffs out ready to cuff Joan.

“I don’t need those,” she says objectionably. “You said I am only going into the precinct for questioning right? I will fully cooperate, just don’t put those things on me,” she pleads.

“Alright,” Franky agrees.  “But if you don’t behave, they go on you. Is that a deal?”

“Yes.” Joan nods.

They walk together along the rooftop in the direction of the stairwell. Bea and Allie are standing together as Joan approaches.  Bea says,

“They should lock you up in the looney bin you delusional Freak!”

Joan lunges toward Bea, her hands going straight for Bea’s throat. Bea moves out of her reach falling down on her side. Joan loses her footing as she tries to grab Bea. Her large frame teetering off the side of the roof of the building as Franky tries to pull Joan back. She is too heavy and Joan slips through her hands plummeting down the side of the building. The sound of her scream pierces through the night air ending with a loud thud.

“Oh shit. I can’t believe this!” Franky croaks out.

She grabs her radio and calls in the incident.

Bea and Allie stand together shocked at the events that just took place. They hold each other in silence as they listen to Franky make the call on her radio.

 

Several weeks have passed by since Joan met her destiny with death. After searching Joan’s apartment, the police were able to find numerous things that connected Joan to Bea’s attack and her obsession with Allie. Joan had a wall in her living room that was covered with pictures of Allie. Bea was in some of the photos with Allie that were taken when they were walking in the park and in other public places. The photos that had Bea in them, had her eyes X’ed out with a red marker. The entire wall was really disturbing and Franky told the women about it, but left out the most upsetting details. The police also found a journal that Joan kept that described in detail how she had tried to kill Bea unsuccessfully. All the evidence was right there and Franky knew that the women would be relieved to know that Bea’s attack was now solved.  The case would finally be closed allowing the women to get on with their lives.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the final chapter of my story. When I first started this fan fic I had outlined what I was planning and I have ended this story where I intended. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

After this harrowing experience Bea wanted to take Allie away for a long weekend. She had been thinking how this experience had changed her outlook on life. Life was unpredictable and she knew she didn’t want to waste any more time being away from Allie. She missed the blonde each night when they weren’t able to be together. The love she felt for her was incredible and all-consuming  and she wanted the blonde to be a permanent part of her life. They were together only six months but Bea knew that Allie was the only one she would ever want to be with. She planned to propose to Allie over the long weekend and she just hoped the blonde would say yes.

 

Bea rounded the corner in her Jeep feeling nervous and excited about the weekend. Allie was standing outside her building, a huge smile spreads across her face as she sees Bea pull up beside her. She hops in the front seat after putting her bag in the back. She reaches for Bea and gives her a kiss before putting her seat belt on.

“Hi beautiful,” Allie purrs.

“Hi yourself. Are you ready my Love?” Bea rasps out.

Allie grins and nods her head. The thought of spending a weekend away with her girlfriend is just what she needs now. Finding out just how obsessed Joan had become with her had really freaked Allie out. She needed time away to get past these negative feelings that had plagued her. This was the best remedy possible to get them both back on track with their lives. She was so happy that Bea had arranged this weekend away in the Adirondack mountains.

The drive took them 4 hours to arrive at the cabin that Bea rented for the weekend. The air smelled like pine trees as they exited the car and made their way up the path to the main office. Bea checked them in while Allie strolled the grounds. The air was frosty and snow covered the landscape. It was early February and time had gone by so quickly Allie thought to herself as she walked up the path.

A lot had happened since she and Bea first met. That fateful evening walk in Central Park had changed their lives forever. She smiled thinking how she finally felt truly happy and secure for the first time in her life. She just wanted to shout at the top of her lungs that she loved Bea Smith and let the world know that she is the luckiest women alive. She was wearing a huge grin when Bea came out of the office.

“What’s got you all smiley?”

“Just thinking about how wonderful you are and how happy I feel right now.”

Bea grins back as her heart starts to beat wildly. She needs to calm herself because she plans on proposing the next day and wants it to be a surprise. She has a hard time keeping things from Allie since Allie can read her like a book so she needs to play it cool.

“Okay charmer, let’s get you inside of the cabin and relax a bit before we go to dinner. I have a reservation for 6:30 in town.”

They enter in the cabin that is decorated in a woodsy country style with antiques placed throughout the large room. The women unpack their belongings and then decide to take a short walk on the beautiful grounds that surround the cabins. They stroll around the winding lanes that brings them to a small river with a bridge overlooking the surrounding forest. The air is chilly and the women walk hand in hand bundled up in their down filled coats.

 

It’s nearing 6:30 as the women enter the restaurant. Bea had reserved the best table in the house that overlooked the river with a view of a small waterfall. The river was slightly illuminated with flood lights from the restaurant so they can see the waterfall from where they sit.

Dinner comes out a little later after the women finish their wine and appetizers. Bea is trying to keep her nerves in check. She doesn’t want to let on that she will be proposing to Allie tomorrow but she needs to prepare Allie for the day since it’s a bit outdoorsy;  something Allie isn’t used to. Bea has suggested that they go snow shoeing tomorrow. She explains that the forest walk is beautiful and there is some gorgeous scenery that she wants to share with Allie. The place they are staying provides show shoes and cross country skis for all guests. Allie is not really certain she will enjoy traipsing through the forest with snow shoes on but she wants to make Bea happy, so she will give it a try.

 

It’s 9:30 the next morning and while Allie takes a shower, Bea rushes off to the spot she plans to propose. She is carrying a blanket, champagne and two glasses in a bag as well as a container of rose petals that the innkeeper has acquired for her. She moves swiftly down the trail and when she reaches close to her destination, she hides the items under a bush and covers them with a few tree branches she collected along the way. They will be back there in a couple of hours so the champagne should be chilled nicely by then.

Bea makes it back in time without causing too much suspicion. She tells Allie she was making sure the innkeeper had put aside the snow shoes for them. The women have their breakfast and after digesting a bit, they change into their winter hiking clothes and get their snow shoes on. The trail is not too far from their cabin and Bea helps Allie maneuver and balance with the shoes on as they start walking on the heavier deeper snow.

They have been walking for a bit and Allie is struggling as she walks through the snow. She is starting to get annoyed that Bea has dragged her out on this little excursion. Her feet are starting to hurt and she is sweating from all the effort she is putting in to stay balanced and mobile. All she wants right now is to be in their room wrapped up under the covers with her beautiful girlfriend.

Bea raced ahead leaving her behind. Now Allie is getting more annoyed by the minute. She can’t understand why Bea is dragging her further into the forest. She hears Bea calling out to keep coming down the trail. She shakes her head and just resigns herself that if this makes Bea happy, she will try to get enthused about it. Allie trudges on huffing and puffing with a frown on her face.

“Come on Allie, just a little further please. You’ll love this spot. It will be a great picture for your Instagram account.”

“This had better be one hell of a spot for you to drag me this far into the woods!” she huffs.

“I think you will really like,” she yells out.

Allie rounds the next corner and she starts to see red flower petals line the trail before her.

“What’s all this?” she thinks to herself. Allie looks up and sees Bea standing in front of the river that has a small waterfall on the opposite side. Bea is standing there holding a small box in her hand and she falls to one knee. Allie’s eyes go wide and her mouth drops open. She gasps out with a cry. Allie walks toward Bea following the trail of rose buds that are in front of her.

“Allie, when I first met you I fell in love with you a little bit that evening in the park. Your beautiful eyes and the way you looked at me awoke something inside. I had never felt anything quite like that before. The more time we spent together the more certain I was that I wanted you to be a part of my life. I felt I was missing something before I met you and now it’s so clear to me that the missing piece was you. I’m finally living my “best self” and you have helped me find that part of me. You make me laugh and the world just seems so much more brilliant now that you are in my life. Allie, I love you with all that I have. I want to share my life with you always, will you marry me?”

Bea’s hands starts to shake as she takes the ring out of the box presenting it to Allie. Allie grabs hold of her hands and says “it’s okay, it’s only me.” Bea smiles and blurts out a small nervous laugh.

Bea looks on anxiously not hearing a yes from Allie. Allie realizes that Bea is waiting for a response as she sees the look on Bea’s face.

“Yes! Yes! Oh course I will marry you. I want nothing more than to be your wife!” Allie says ecstatically. 

Bea slides the ring on Allie’s finger and kisses her hard making them both fall into the snow. They laugh and Bea says,

“You have no idea how happy you have made me,” tears filling her eyes.

Bea helps Allie up from the snow and says,

“Just wait here a minute.”

She walks to the bush where she had placed the champagne and blanket. She lays the blanket out on the snow and the women sit down making themselves comfortable after removing their snow shoes. Bea pops the champagne bottle and pours them two glasses. They make a toast to each other and Allie takes a selfie with her and Bea. She has the ring showing prominently in the photo and posts it on Instagram.

The women are on cloud nine and slightly intoxicated by the champagne. Bea helps Allie get up and they slowly walk back to their cabin. They spend the next few hours wrapped in each other’s arms celebrating their engagement.

 

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

Six months later. It’s a beautiful August morning in Central Park.

 

Bea was waiting in the field by the lake with Franky standing by her side. She had been pacing nonstop for the past five minutes until Franky finally lost her patience.

“Get it together Red! Take a deep breath and relax.”

“I’m trying Franky, but I can’t manage it right now.”

“Hey look, here comes Deb with Bowie and Jax!” Franky says as her attention gets pulled away. The tattooed brunette greets Debbie and the two happy dogs.

“Your Mom is nervous as hell. Can you talk to her? Everyone should be here soon and I don’t want your mom hyperventilating and passing out in front of everyone on her wedding day. It would kill the mood, don’t ya think?” Franky lets out a chuckle.

Frankie takes the leashes from Debbie and walks off towards the edge of the lake with the dogs in tow.

“Hi Mom.” Debbie comes over to her mom and gives her a hug. “What can I do to make you relax?”

“Will you walk with me for a bit? I think we have a few minutes.”

“Sure mom.” Debbie takes her mom’s hand as they walk slowly through the field that hugs the lake. The castle in prominent view just like the day Bea and Allie met.

“Mom, I’m so happy for you. I wasn’t sure you would ever let anyone into your heart after you and Dad divorced.”

Bea smiles at Debbie as they stroll.

“Allie has changed my whole outlook on life. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. From the beginning, I felt this pull towards her like nothing I’ve ever felt before. She treats me like I’m the most precious thing in this world. I love her so much Deb, thank you for welcoming her into the family. It means the world to me,” Bea says emotionally as Debbie pulls her mom into a hug.

 “She treats you like you are the most precious thing in the world because you are in her eyes. I’ve never seen anyone light up like Allie does when you enter the room. Her whole demeanor changes and she just can’t keep her eyes off of you. I saw it the first time we met and she still reacts the same way. You two were meant for each other. I couldn’t be happier for you both.” Debbie beams. “Let’s head back. I see some people are arriving.”

They walk back to the exact spot by the lake where it all began one year ago. Bea greets the minister and some of their friends that have arrived. Maxine approaches Bea and places a kiss on her cheek.

“You look radiant my friend! I’m so happy you found your person. I’ve only ever wanted the best for you,” Maxine beams.

Will and Rose approach with their baby girl. Will winks at Bea and says,

“I’ve never seen you this happy in all the years I’ve known you. Love looks good on you,” he says with a smile.

Bea can see her family and Allie’s family approaching. She greets them with warm hugs and lets them know things will be starting shortly. Next to arrive are Kaz, Sonia, Doreen, Nash, Liz and Boomer. She greets them and then takes her place next to Franky. Franky tells everyone that Allie is on her way and should be there shortly. Bridget had been helping her get ready this morning and had just texted they would be there shortly.

 

Allie is holding her bouquet tightly as she makes her way down the pathway. Bridget is by her side making sure she doesn’t trip on her dress as they walk towards the lake. Allie is so nervous and Bridget is trying her best to put her mind at ease. Allie’s father meets them at the beginning of the path. Her father kisses her on the cheek and they walk towards the ceremony spot.

Franky cues the flautist and the melodious sounds of the flute fill the air as Allie approaches.

Bea’s eyes lock with Allie as the blonde approaches. Tears welling up as she takes in the sight of her beautiful girl. She has never seen Allie look so beautiful and she beams with love as she watches her approach accompanied by her father. Allie takes her place next to Bea and looks into Bea’s eyes, gently squeezing her hands.

The women had chosen to say their own vows. After the minister starts the ceremony, the women begin their vows.

 

“Bea, when I first met you I have to admit that it was your stunning looks that got my attention.”

Bea blushes and a few laughs can be heard from the crowd.

“As I got to know you, I was certain I had found my best friend and partner in life. You cease to amaze me with your kindness and strength. Each day I wake up and can’t help thinking I must have done something really special to have you in my life. I love you more than I could ever express my darling and I am so proud to call you my wife. I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together and can’t wait to share the many adventures that life has in store for us. I love you Bea.”

 

“Allie, you are the love of my life. I never thought that life could feel this wonderful until I met you. You  truly have changed me forever. The unconditional love that you show me each day overwhelms me sometimes because I haven’t always felt worthy of such love.”

A tear runs down Allie’s face.

“I hope you will always feel the love and commitment that I have for you and our life together even in the most trying of times. I promise to always be there for you no matter what. I love you beautiful girl.”

They place their rings on each other’s hands and the minister declares that they are married.

Claps and cheers can be heard as the happy couple kiss.

Bea whispers into Allie’s ear as they walk hand in hand through the crowd.

“This all feels like a dream. I can’t believe you are my wife.”

“Beautiful, if this is a dream, I never want to wake up.” Allie says as she kisses her bride.

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for reading my Ballie fan fiction and for all of the wonderful comments and kudos you gave me. I really enjoyed writing this story. I know it was quite different from most of the stories out there. I decided to make the women more confident and concentrate on the love story. I needed to have a villain to keep things interesting and who better than the Freak. It was fun putting Wentworth dialogue into the story when I could, hopefully it worked.  
> I would like to write another Ballie story in the future when I have more time. I plan on doing another Alternate Universe story that is a slow burn. (My favorites) I had intended to make this one a slow burn but I found it impossible. I just wanted them together so badly! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope this story entertained you.


End file.
